


The Magical Love Story of Albus Potter & Scorpius Malfoy

by Aubrey_Jean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Action & Romance, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hufflepuff Scorpius Malfoy, M/M, Other, POV Albus Severus Potter, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubrey_Jean/pseuds/Aubrey_Jean
Summary: "The Magical Love Story of Albus Potter & Scorpius Malfoy" or "Harry Potter Turned Upside-Down"  An unusual love story turned sideways and inside-out.Although this is a mature story - there's nothing too obscene to worry about I'd say the story works well with teens and up. PG Rating (Maybe)
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Boyfriends - Relationship, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 7
Collections: Harry Potter Fic





	1. Fleeting Thoughts of Pius

Once upon a time… there was a boy named Harry Potter who discovered he was a wizard. He attended a wizarding school called Hogwarts where he met Hermione and Ron… who became his closest friends. He also met a boy by the surname of Malfoy, who was an arrogant snot. The school was sectioned into four Houses. Harry, along with his friends, fought against an evil wizard whose name must not be named. Harry triumphed against this evil wizard at the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry became an auror in the magical law enforcement, and eventually married and had children. Hermione and Ron married each other and also had children. Malfoy also married and had a child. Eventually these children grew up and attended Hogwarts… luckily all of them became friends. This is what happened in one reality. But in a different reality things weren’t exactly the same after the Battle of Hogwarts. This is that story.

Chapter 1 

FLEETING THOUGHTS OF PIUS

(Story written in Albus’ perspective)  


I don’t know what to say about a handsome twenty-two-year-old who is gone forever?

I could say that he was a magnificent, intelligent and kind person. That he loved the Beatles, Mozart, Pentatonix, Shakespeare... and me.

Once, when he told me that, I asked him who came first.

"I'm not sure he answered, smiling, "But, I bet you can figure that out."

I smiled too. But now I wonder. Not being first on Pius’ list worries me terribly now. You see, I always had to be Number One. The Potter Family pride, you see.


	2. Chapter Two-At First Glimpse

AT FIRST GLIMPS

A year or so after the Battle of Hogwarts (or so I'm told) there was a finishing school or Preparatory School added to Hogwarts named after Albus Dumbledore. The Prep school also had the separation of houses that the sorting hat had already assigned.

  
I had been sorted into Slytherin, which had the best library at the Prep school. The only problem was that our library was always full of students so I found the Hufflepuff Library very useful.  


In the autumn of my third year at Dumbledore Preparatory School, I studied a lot in the Hufflepuff Library. The library was quiet, nobody really paid much attention to me there, and they had the books that I needed for my studies. 

The day before an examination I went over to the library desk to ask for a book. Two guys were working there. One was blonde, slightly thin, average height and bespeckled. I decided to leave him alone.

The other was brunette, tall, well muscled and looked sporty. I didn’t know his name but I knew he played senior quidditch for Hufflepuff, just as I did for the Slytherin team. He remembered me too because when he looked at me he threw me a very nasty, hateful look.

Okaaay…so that just happened. So, I decided to go back to the blonde guy so that I wouldn’t start a big brouhaha.

I chose him, and asked the blonde guy for my book. He gave me a precociously sly look… as if he probably already knew me. But most people knew me because I am Albus Potter… son of the great Harry Potter himself. 

“Don't you have a much better library in Slytherin?” he asked.

“Hufflepuff lets us use their library,” I answered.

“Yes, Richie, they do - but is it fair? Slytherin has millions of books. We have a few measly thousand,” he said.

‘Oh, Bloody Hell!’, I thought, ‘A smart-ass Hufflepuff guy.’

I can usually make guys like him feel very intimidated. But I needed that book, so I had to be polite.

“Listen, I need that bloody book.” I said.

“Don't speak like that to a gentleman, Richie,” he answered.

“Why are you so sure that I'm a Richie.” I asked him.

You see, Richie's were the rich guys who attended Dumbledore Finishing School.

He looked me over carefully with his gorgeous bluish turquoise eyes.

He grinned and said, “You're definitely a Richie with that glazed over, silly look on your face.”

“You're wrong,” I said. “I’m actually smart and destitute.”

"Oh no, Richie,” he said. “I’m smart and destitute.”

He was looking straight at me. All right, he had the most attractive blue eyes I'd ever seen; and Okay… perhaps I looked rich.

But I don't let anyone call me silly.

“What makes you so smart?” I asked him.

“Because I'm not going to go for butterbeer with you,” he said.

“Listen - I'm not going to ask you!” I retorted.

“That," he said, “is what makes you so stupid.”

ooOoOoo

Let me explain why I took Pius for butterbeer.

I got the book that I wanted, didn't I? And he couldn't leave the library until closing time. So I was able to study the book for a good long time. I got an A in my exam the next day.

I gave his eyes along with the rest of him an A too, when he came out from behind the library desk.

Pius’ skin was radiant. He was also wearing the Hufflepuff uniform.

Students from the finishing school did not have to wear uniforms, but we were still required to wear suits or dress neatly. So I was somewhat surprised to see Pius dressed in the typical Hufflepuff uniform. He looked absolutely hot... in an adorable way!  
  


We went on to Hogsmeade and I ordered butterbeers for both of us at the Leaky Cauldron.

“I'm Pius Green,” he said. 'My mom used to call me Pie, but now most people call me Pius. I'm studying music.” he finished.

“My name is Albus,” I said, "and I’m studying Wizard Law”.  


“That's an interesting name,” he said. “Albus... like the name of the great Albus Dumbledore.”

I nodded in response.

“I like that name. Do you have a last name?” he asked.

“My last name is Potter.” I said to him.

A look of recognition suddenly passed his face. He had to know me as famous as my family was.

“Oh,” Pius said. “Like the poet Palladas Potter? The 16th century poet laureate of Durmstrang?”

“Yes,” I said. “No relation.”

I was pleased that he hadn't said, “Potter, like Potter Lecture Auditorium?”

That definitely would be a relation of mine. The Auditorium is a large, monstrosity of a building at Dumbledore Preparatory School. My father gave it to the school long ago, and I was somewhat embarrassed of it.

Pius was silent. He sat there sipping his butterbeer, half-smiling at me.

I looked at his notebooks.

“Sixteenth-century music?' I said. “That sounds difficult.”

“It's too difficult for you, Richie,” he said with mirth.

Why was I letting him talk to me like this? Didn't he read the school magazine or The Daily Prophet? Didn't he know who I was?

“Hey, don't you know who I am?” I asked him.

“Yes,” he answered. “You're the guy who owns Potter Lecture Auditorium.”

Pius didn't know who I was… or he was toying with me.

“I don't own the auditorium,” I argued. “My great and awe-inspiring father gave it to the school, that's all.”

“So that his not-so-great, not-so-awe-inspiring son could get into Dumbledore Preparatory School so easily!” he answered teasingly.

I was angry now.

“Pius, if I'm no good, why did you want me to invite you for butterbeer?” I demanded.

He looked straight into my eyes and smiled.

“I like how you style your hair,” he said.

That was the beginning of our friendship.


	3. Descriptions and Invitations

DESCRIPTIONS & INVITATIONS

  
My black hair was cut in the short-cropped style that our school preferred. The top was combed forward, then back creating a tuft of hair to either stand-up, or lay like an ocean wave.

Pius’ hair was buttery blonde mixed with pale sunlit coloured layers. His hair was parted on the side and a bit longer than mine. He also had a few waves and curls where his hair was attempting to grow longer.

He wasn’t tall by no means, however he was a slightly bit taller than myself which really pist me off. But I was more muscular and knew I could beat him in basically any sport.

But what really pist me off was the fact that Pius was familiar. I knew that I’d seen him somewhere... or did he just have a familiar face? I didn’t know, but what I did know was that I definitely wanted to get to know him better.

I really liked Pius. But, I wasn’t exactly sure if he liked me as well. The Senior Leagues of Ravenclaw and Slytherin were holding a quidditch match this Friday. And so, one evening as I walked with Pius to his dormitory, I made my winning move.

“Listen Pius, Friday night is the Senior Slytherin verses Ravenclaw quidditch match.” I said.

“So?” Pius answered

“So I'd like you to come.” I said.

These Hufflepuff nerds, they really care about sports - NOT!

“And why,” he asked, “should I come to a stupid quidditch match?”

“Because I'm playing,” I answered.

There was a moment's silence. I think I heard sparrows singing.

“For which team?” Pius asked teasingly as he walked towards his dormitory.

Instead of preparing myself for the quidditch match… I found myself following Pius around the school between classes. I also hung out at the Hufflepuff Library when I had the time. Nobody really knew him all that well.

Pius mostly kept to himself – when his classes were over, he went immediately to his next class – ate alone (guessing since I couldn’t find him). Then when school was over he went straight to work at the library.

However, the quidditch match was coming no matter what, and I really wanted to do well so I’d look good for Pius.


	4. The Quidditch Match

THE QUIDDITCH MATCH

  
By the second quarter of the game on Friday night, we were winning 0 - 0. That is, Beulin Higgie and I were getting ready to score a goal.  


The crowd was screaming for blood - or a goal. I always feel that it's my job to give them both these things.

I didn't look around for Pius, but I hoped he was out there watching me.

I got the quaffle and started off across the air on my broom. Beulin was there on my left, but I didn't pass the quaffle to him. I wanted to score this goal myself.

But before I could throw, two big Ravenclaw guys were after me. In a moment we were all three grabbing at the quaffle and hitting each other as hard as we could.

“You!” said a voice suddenly. “Two minutes in the penalty box!”

I looked up. The stupid referee was talking to me.

“What did I do?” I asked.

“Don't argue.” He called to the officials' desk: “Number seven, two minutes in the penalty box, for fighting.”

Angrily I flew down into the penalty box.

“Why are you sitting here when all your friends are playing?”

The voice was Pius’. I didn't answer.

“Come on, Slytherin, get that quaffle or snatch that snitch!” I shouted.

“What did you do wrong?” Pius asked.

“I tried too hard!” I replied.

Out there in the open air Slytherin was playing with only five players.

“Is that something to be ashamed of?” Pius asked.

“Pius, please. I'm thinking,” I retorted back to him.

“What are you thinking so much about?” he asked.

“About those two Ravenclaw guys. When I get back onto the air, I'll break them into little pieces,” I said.

“Do you always fight when you play quidditch?” asked Pius.

I was beyond irritated. I hated that Pius had witnessed me being thrown into the penalty box. So, I turned everything on him.

I glared at him and said, “I'll fight you, Pius, if you don't keep quiet!”

“Fine then, I'm leaving. Goodbye!” snapped Pius.

I looked round, but he had gone.

Damn! Couldn't Pius tell that I was just mad at myself? That I was being a smartass because I was embarrassed. I guess not.

Just then the bell rang and my two-minute penalty had finished. I flew out into the air again.

“Good old Potter!” shouted the crowd.

‘Pius will hear them shouting for me,’ I thought. But where was he?

Had he left? I wanted him to hear the quidditch fans praising my name!

I saw Beulin Higgie on the other side of the field going for the quaffle. I looked over into the crowd. Pius was standing there.

I looked across the field again and saw Beulin Higgie catch the quaffle then he threw it to me. I caught the quaffle and began flying quickly towards the goal. Two Ravenclaw players were coming straight at me.

“Go, Albus, go! Knock their blocks off!”

That was Pius’ voice above the crowd. It was crazily intoxicating and filled with emotion.

I pushed past one Ravenclaw player. I knocked hard into the other.

Then I passed the quaffle back to Beulin Higgie, and he banged it into the Ravenclaw goal.

The crowd went wild.

In a moment we were all shouting, hugging and banging each other on the back. The crowd was screaming with excitement. After that, we murdered Ravenclaw - seven goals to zero.

After the match I went into the men’s athletic room and lay there in a hot bath and thought with pride about the game. I'd scored one goal, and helped to score another. Now the water felt wonderful on my tired body.

Ahhhh! This felt like heaven.

Suddenly I remembered Pius. Was he still waiting outside? I hoped so! I jumped out of that bath and dressed as fast as I could.

Outside, the cold winter air hit me. I looked round for Pius. Had he walked back to his dormitory alone?

Suddenly I saw him. He was bundled up from head to toe, to protect himself from the freezing weather.

“Hey, Richie, it's freezing cold out here.” Pius said.

I was really pleased to see him, and gave him a quick hug.

“Hey! Did I say you could hug me?” he said with a grin.

“Sorry. I was just excited,” I replied.

“Well... You're the ONLY one who feels excited,” Pius said with a laugh.

It was dark and quiet, out there in the cold. As we walked Pius put his arm around my shoulder as if I were a long lost friend.  
I also placed my arm around his shoulder.

I was in a state of enthrallment. We’d won the game and I was walking arm and arm with someone that I now claimed as a dear friend.

We had begun walking towards his dormitory when I noticed he wasn’t wearing his glasses. His dazzling blue eyes sparked in the moonlight.

“You look much better without your glasses,” I said. “Your eyes look phenomenal.”

Pius blushed slightly and said, “Thanks for the compliment. You have really nice eyes too.”

I noticed small, white sparrows flying above us.

“So… “I said, “It’s very difficult to find a time to talk with you since you’re so busy.”

Pius removed his arm from me and placed it back into his pocket.

“There’s really not much to say about me. If you knew how far down I’m on the social ladder… you'd probably not want to hang around me," Pius said.

“Nonsense. You could tell me anything and I’d consider you a close friend,” I told Pius.

“I don’t know. Maybe we can talk about this later sometime,” Pius replied.

When we reached the basement near his dormitory, I decided not to say goodnight.

“Listen, Pius, perhaps I won't send you an owl for a few months,” I told him.

Pius was silent for a moment.

“Why?” he asked at last, his voice full of dismay.

“But then again, perhaps I'll send you an owl as soon as I get back to my dorm,” I said as I turned and began to walk away.

“You retarded Richie!” I heard Pius say with a pout. (this was the last time he called me Richie)

I turned again to face him.

I said with a wink, “You see, Pius, that's the kind of thing you would say. But when other people do it to you, you don't like it.”  
I figured Pius didn't like the taste of his own medicine.

I mimed the actions of a bird flying and mouthed ‘I’ll send an owl to you,” in silence.

I then turned away to walk back to my dorm. I wished I could see the look on his face. But I couldn't look back. My pride wouldn't let me.

However, I did hear Pius retort, “Good luck calling me since I don't own an owl.”

He should have known that his lacking an owl wouldn't hinder me one bit. Besides, it only takes one owl for two people to communicate.


	5. Pondering Pius

PONDERING PIUS

When I returned to my dorm, Beulin Higgie was in the common room. Beulin was more or less the ‘pretty-boy’ of Slytherin. The girls called him, ‘Beautiful Beulin.'

He and I slept in the same room. Beulin was playing wizard chess with some of our quidditch buddies.

“Hel-lo, Albus,” said Beulin. “We kicked some Ravenclaw butt tonight didn’t we?”

“We sure did,” I answered.

Beulin got serious for a moment and asked me, “Just who is this guy you’ve been stalking lately.”  
“That’s none of your bloody business!” I replied quickly.

“Who are you talking about?” asked Scabior (Scabs) Putz, one of Beulin's friends.

“Some Hufflepuff guy” explained Beulin, “He studies music and plays the piano with the Hufflepuff Senior Music Group.”

I didn’t know this myself. How did Beulin know but I didn’t?

“What did you say he plays?” Boris Tambor asked setting up a joke.

“He probably plays hard to get with Albus!” roared Scabs.

Everyone laughed.  
Yeah. Very funny… a homo joke.

“Go to bloody hell!” I said as I poked up my middle finger.

I was standing next to Boris who also poked up his middle finger at me.

Boris had greasy black hair that was parted in the middle and hung to his shoulders. What was strange about Boris was that he had greyish skin. Who in the world has grayish skin? He was originally from a place called Slovenia and spoke English with a horrible accent. He sounded a bit like Count Dracula. What was also weird about him was that he had grey teeth. He seriously needed a spell to do something about that.

I considered hitting Boris. But he really wasn’t worth it. Plus, I guess I did consider him a friend since Beulin, Scabs, Boris, and myself pretty much always hung out together. So, I turned away from them and walked to my room. 

I entered my room and took off my shoes, then sat on my bed.  
I took out some parchment and a quill and began a letter to Pius. It read, ‘What would you say if I told you that I think I'm really starting to like you... like really, really, really a lot?’

When I’d finished I called Limeric my owl and placed the scroll in his claws. He had black feathers and dark eyes. He left in an ebony flurry as he beat his wings to deliver my message.  
I laughed as I thought to myself of how I was going to keep Pius so busy (and agitated) with my frequent contacts to him.

I also thought my actions might cause Pius trouble… with the homo thing. I didn’t want him bullied... maybe that’s why he kept to himself.

As I sat on my bed, I realized that I was agitated with myself. Why was I so consumed with Pius Green? Why did I always feel that I needed to be around him?

I, myself have had numerous girlfriends. I couldn’t explain why I had recently become so infatuated with Pius.

Perhaps I needed an appointment with Professor Slughorn to see if some type of potion was involved. Or maybe visit Madam Pomfrey to see if I was under a spell.

All I knew at that moment was that I was under a spell… I was captivated by the spell of Pius Green.

After what seemed forever, Limeric finally flew back.

I took the scroll from his claws and read Pius’ reply that said, ‘Albus, I think you're full of crap.’

I wasn't unhappy. Or surprised.

In fact, that's pretty much exactly what I expected Pius to say.


	6. Blood & Quidditch

BLOOD & QUIDDITCH

A few weeks later I was hurt in the quidditch match at Durmstrang Preparatory School.

My face was badly cut and the officials gave me the penalty for starting the fight.  
Five minutes! I sat quietly in the penalty box while the team manager cleaned the blood off my face.

I was ashamed to look out into the open air. But the shouts of the crowd told me everything. Durmstrang scored a goal. The score was 3-3 now.  
'Damn', I thought. We're going to lose this match, because of me.

Across the ground, among the crowd, I saw him. My father Harry Potter himself. Four-eyes was my pet-name for him. He was looking straight at me.

'If my bank meeting finishes in time, I'll come to Durmstrang and watch you play,' he had told me in an owl.

And there he was, Mr. Harry Potter. What was he thinking about? Who could say? Why was he here? Family pride, perhaps. 'Look at me. I am a very busy, important man, but I have come all the way to Durmstrang, just to watch my son play in a quidditch match.'

We lost, six goals to three. After the match the doctor fused several open wounds together on my face with his wand. When I got to the changing-room, it was empty. They don't want to talk to me, I thought. I lost that match.

I felt very ashamed as I walked out into the winter night.

'Come and have dinner, son,' said a voice. It was my father, Mr. Harry Potter, himself. 

We ate dinner at a nearby restaurant. While we were there we had one of our non-conversations. We spoke to each other, but didn't actually say anything.

These non-conversations always started with 'How have you been, son?' and ended with 'Is there anything I can do for you?'

'How have you been, son?' my father began.

'Fine, sir.' I said (I told you).

'Does your face hurt?' my father asked.

'No, sir.' (It hurt terribly.)

Next, Four-Eyes talked about 'Playing the Game.'

“All right, son, you lost the match.” (How clever of you to notice, Father.) 'But after all, in sport, the important thing is the playing, not the winning,' spoke my father.  
'Wonderful,' I thought. Father was chosen for the Tri-Wizards Tournament. And now he says winning is not important!

I just looked down at my plate and said 'Yes, sir' at the right times.

Our non-conversation continued. After 'Playing the Game,' he discussed 'My Plans.'

'Tell me, Albus, has the Lorcan & Lysander Law Firm contacted you yet?' asked my father.

He was referring to the bigwig law firm on Diagon Alley. 'Not yet, sir.' I said.

'Would you like me to send them an owl?' asked my father.

No!' I said at once. 'I want to get an owl like other people, sir. Please.' I said.

'Yes, of course. Fine. After all, they're sure to accept you.'' spoke Harry Potter.

Why? I thought. Because I'm clever and successful? Or because I'm the son of Harry Potter?

The meal was as uninteresting as the conversation.

After dinner I walked with him outside the restaurant.

'Is there anything I can do for you, son?' he asked.

'No, thank you, sir. Good night, sir.'

Our non-conversation was finished: he took several steps away and then disapparated. I soon disapparated after him and wound up in Hogsmeade, from there I could return to Hogwarts.

I was glad when I returned to Hogwarts because I could talk to Pius. That was the only good part of the evening.

I went to the Hufflepuff Library and waited for his shift to end. I told him about the fight. He enjoyed that because he and his musical friends never got into fights.

“I hope you got the guy back who hit you,” Pius said.

“Oh, yes.” I bragged to him.

Pius said, “Good! I'm sorry I couldn't be there to watch you.”

“Don't worry about it,” I said, “It was just a bunch of guys smacking each other and getting smacked with bludgers and quaffles.”

“Perhaps you'll really smack somebody in the American match?” Pius joked.  
I smiled. Pius really made me feel better.


	7. The Argument

THE ARGUMENT

  
When I returned to my dorm, I had a huge fight with Beulin Higgie, my roommate.   
  


I opened the door and noticed Beulin studying a book called, The Laws of Witchery.

As I began to dress for bed, I noticed Beulin staring at me.

“What are you staring at?" I asked.

Beulin just stared at me and said, “I don’t understand this Albus. What in the name of hell is going on?? What are you doing?

I already knew, but I asked him anyway. “What am I going to do about what?” I asked nonchalantly.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about!" Beulin insisted. “What is going on between you and that Pius guy?”

“Nothing really… we're just friends,” I replied as calmly as I could. 

I was telling the truth. Pius and I were only friends… but I was wanting something more. I didn't get to see Pius and speak with him as much as I wanted... even though I didn't completely understand the way I felt about him myself.

“Albus, you have to know that people are talking about you… spreading rumors that you’re a Nancy-Boy. Hasn't anybody said anything to you?” Beulin finished.

I looked at Beulin with a rage of fury and said, “No. Nobody has said anything to me. They know if they said something like that to me… I’d kick their arse thru their teeth!”

“I’m just trying to understand Albus,” reasoned Beulin, “I’ve had to sleep in the common room so many times cause you’d sneak a girl into our room. Hell! Sometimes it was more than one girl.”

I grinned thinking of those times. They were fun times… but I simply didn't care anymore. I wanted Pius. And I didn’t know why I wanted Pius or why to include him in my life. I knew that my life would be easier in many ways without Pius. 

But, somehow I knew that my life would be miserable without him.

“Pius and I are only friends… and that's all,” I managed to say to Beulin.

Beulin gave me a serious look and said, “Good, because I just sent Pius an owl and told him to stay away from you."

Something snapped inside my head. I was so angry I couldn’t control myself. Before I knew it Beulin was raised in midair, then he was flung against the wall.

Beulin was one tough old bird. He managed to collect himself fairly quickly and was able to stand up again.

“How did you just do that?” Beulin demanded. “Where’s your wand? You managed to fling me across the room without a wand!”

I could only stare at Beulin. I had no answer for him… I did not know how I did it. But I didn't care at that moment… what I cared about was getting to the Hufflepuff dorms before Beulin’s owl got there.

I sent Limeric after Beulin’s owl thinking he’d get to the Hufflepuff dorms before I could.

I ran up the Hogwarts stairs as fast as I could. Perhaps I’d get to the Hufflepuff entrance in time to send a message. Maybe there would be a Hufflepuff who was late for curfew who could help me. 

Sometimes the stairways would move, but I was used to that. The problem was that it would take longer.

I knew around where the Hufflepuff dorms were. They were in the basements on the opposite side of Hogwarts, that much I knew.

I also recalled that during the Battle of Hogwarts the Hufflepuff common room and dormitories were completely destroyed. They were rebuilt, but I knew Hufflepuff House no longer used the original entrance through the kitchens.

I finally came to the entrance of the dorm. It was like a cellar doorway built onto the floor with steps that you walked down to get to the door.

I knew this had to be the Hufflepuff entrance because the raised part was a brilliant yellow. On the iron door there was an image of a badger made of copper.

Unfortunately nobody was around and the entrance looked locked up tight for the night.

Now that I was there – I had no idea what to do. Any rational mind would know that Houses did not mix. Other Houses were not allowed in a different House common room or dormitory.

But I was not thinking with a rational mind at the moment.

There was a metal chain on the door with a large brass ring at the end. I took the ring and tried to pull the door open, but I already knew the door was locked – it wouldn’t budge.

I tried my wand. I used every spell I knew and the door still didn’t budge.

Suddenly a ghost appeared. He was short, fat and dressed like a monk or friar. He was also drinking a huge mug of beer.

“What do you want?” the ghost said with a smile.

“I need inside the dorms," I managed to say.

The ghost eyed me suspiciously and said, “I cannot let you inside… curfew has long passed.”

The ghost looked closer at me and spoke, “Besides, you are not a Hufflepuff!”

“Please, please do this for me… I need to talk to somebody inside the dorm… please,” I managed to beg. And I was truly begging at this point.

The ghost looked at me with sorrow. I could tell that he actually felt pity for me.

“I will allow you in,” the kind ghost said, “However, you have to give me the correct password.”

“But I don't know the Hufflepuff password,” I said dismally.

“Do you know the knock? Knock correctly and the door will open,” said the ghost.

“If I knew the damned knock… then I’d already be inside you imbecile!” I said with anger and resentment.

“I'm sorry," the ghost said as he disappeared. I knew I had lost, so I gave up and returned to my dorm.

As I opened the door to my room I saw Beulin’s owl fighting with Limeric. They were making grotesque sounds as they tried to nip and claw each other.

Beulin was trying to corral the two owls but wasn’t having much success.

When Beulin saw me he said desperately, “Would you please help me manage these two insane birds?”

I went forward and could see that Limeric was trying to take a piece of parchment from Beulin’s owl. Finally the owl dropped the parchment and I grabbed it quickly.

I looked over at Beulin, held up the parchment and said, “What’s this?”

“I assume it’s the response from that Hufflepuff,” Beulin snapped.

I picked up the pillow from my bed and said to Beulin, “I think I'm going to sleep in the common room.”

I began to walk away and Beulin said. “Hey… you don't need to do that. Stay here. I know I got all into your personal business and I’m sorry for that. Stay… you're still one of us you know.”

I continued to walk out the door and headed to the common room. Most of the candles were out – but the fireplace held a good fire. There was also a greenish glow from the underwater windows that held back the water from Black Lake.

I went over to the fireplace to read the parchment by the light of the fire.

It read:

_ ‘I completely agree with you. I am not good for Albus. I don’t want to hurt him or damage his reputation. Tell Albus to stay away and not communicate further with me.’ _

I read the note again… then I reread it a final time before I threw it into the fire.

I walked over to one of the sofas in the common room. I lay down, I put my hands over my eyes… and then I sobbed into my pillow.


	8. Appointment Made

APPOINTMENT MADE

I slept fitfully and awoke early the next morning. I took my pillow and headed back to my room. When I entered my room, Beulin was already awake and dressed for the day. Scabs was also in the room and gave me an agitated look. Apparently Beulin and Scabs were rehashing the events from last night. 

Beulin gave me a concerned look and said, “Albus, I know you're mad at me… but will you still speak to me?” 

“Why?” was all I could say in a crumpled voice. “Why?” 

I felt a tear trying to squeak its way out of the corner of my left eye – but I stopped it. I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction. 

Beulin tried to explain his side of the story. “You see,” he began, “I was truly starting to get worried about you.” 

“Why in hell were you worried for me? Couldn’t you see I was happy?" I lamented. 

It took a few seconds for Beulin to respond. 

“But that’s just it," he explained, "You met this guy and suddenly you were acting like a different person. You could have practically any girl you wanted… but instead you were following this guy around as if under a spell." 

I went up to him and got in his face, “I’m not under a damned spell you sunuvabych!” 

“Calm down, calm down,” Beulin prodded. 

Scabs then said, “We were worried for you. We really did think this Pius guy had put a spell or a jinx on you. If we went too far with this then all three of us are sorry.” 

“Well..." I began, "There’s not a spell placed upon me." 

“Would you do me one favor... one favor and that will be the end of this,” Beulin asked. 

“What?” I asked in return. 

Beulin gave me a worried look and said, “Just go to Madam Pomfrey and let her give you a check up. Let her check to see if you have some kind of spell or charm fixed upon you. Then we will all know for sure.” 

I turned away from Beulin and said, “I’ll make an appointment if that’s what you insist. I’ll try to do that in a day or two.” 

I actually had no plan to do this… I needed to get in touch with Pius. Straighten all this out. 

“You don’t need to do that," Scabs said, "Me and the chaps have already made an appointment for you today at 3:00 p.m. Just say you’ll go.” 

‘Me and the chaps,’ I thought lamely to myself. Scabs can’t even speak correctly, yet he thinks he’s going to study Wizard law… then perhaps become a barrister. It was all so laughable. 

“I’ll be there," I said as I stalked out of the room. 


	9. My Search for Pius

MY SEARCH FOR PIUS

Searching for Pius was fruitless. He didn’t attend any of his morning classes that day.

I then went to the Hufflepuff Library thinking he’d be on his work shift. But he wasn't there either.

To top it off that library worker who was also on the Hufflepuff senior quidditch team was there.

He was quite tall… but that didn’t even in the least intimidate me.

He stared down at me and snarled, “Leave Pius alone… and get the hell out of our library.”

I did leave – because Pius simply wasn't there. But I would have to get the name of that Hufflepuff guy. He'd pay for speaking to me like that.

It was around lunchtime – and one thing I’d never been able to do was to locate Pius at lunch. But, that wasn’t going to stop me from searching for him anyway.

I entered into Hogwarts Proper (the original school) and began skulking around the first floor… I had nothing better to do than skulk... so I skulked.

I had asked a couple of third-years if they’d seen Pius. Of course they hadn’t heard of him.

Then I heard a pssst, pssst.

I looked at the wall and there were several portraits on it.

“Over here,” said a man in one of the portraits. He was waving his arms.

The man in the picture was pale, blue eyed, and black haired. He also had several small tattoos. As I neared the portrait I saw a nameplate on it that read, Regulas Black.

I came close to Regulas’ portrait and he whispered, “Are you looking for a blonde boy by the name of Pius?”

I couldn’t have believed my luck… for once something was going my way.

“Yes!…Yes!" I said desperately.

Regulas looked at me with a smile and said, “He went to the second floor I'd say about two hours ago. Check there or on the third to see if he went any further."

I was grateful to Regulas… but I couldn't help but wonder why he was doing this for me.

So, I asked him, “Why are you doing this for me?”

Regulas replied, “I know you’re a Potter… but you're also a Slytherin. And also, I was bad… but not all bad.”

I bounded up the stairs to the second floor. I passed by a girl’s lavatory that I remembered was haunted by a pathetic ghost. I'd heard that lately the ghost was so horrid, that few girls bothered to use that particular lavatory.

As I neared the lavatory I could hear birds singing.

I also saw Professor McGonagall speaking to Freddie McFlurry, who was a squib and also the head of the janitorial staff.

“Mr. McFlurry,” McGonagall began, “If this ghost, or phantom… or whatever she calls herself continues to harass our students I'm going to exorcize her myself and place her in a bottle of soap flakes!”

McFlurry was worriedly wringing the hat he held in his hands and spoke very respectfully to her, “I apologize Professor… I sincerely do. I’ll have a talk with that ghost again…though it’ll probably do little good.”

Professor McGonagall gave McFlurry a kinder look and said, “Relax Freddie, it's not your fault. But I can't understand why Myrtle is throwing such wild tantrums these days.”

McFlurry answered, “I’m not sure myself Professor, but I’ll look into it some more. Most of the student body never enters this lavatory – however, the first-year girls don’t always know… and they get a big surprise if they enter while she’s there.”

McGonagall and McFlurry began walking down the corridor away from the haunted lavatory.

As they walked away Professor McGonagall said to Mr. Flurry, “Well that should be easy enough to remedy. We’ll post warnings outside the lavatory for now… and I'll try sending some owls to the first year girls.”

As they neared the end of the hall McGonagall said, “Also… see what you can do about all these sparrows that keep showing up everywhere… especially on this particular hallway.”  
McFlurry nodded to her reverently.

I thought to myself, ‘McFlurry is a much better caretaker than that rancid man, Mr. Filch.’

I was glad Filch had retired which led to the hiring of McFlurry. He was a good man for a squib.

There were no paintings on the second floor, so I had no idea where to search for Pius.

However there were paintings along the stairwell wall leading to the third floor.

There was a painting that had three little girls who all curtsied to me as I approached.

The girls all wore identical white dresses, however one girl was yellow haired, the second red haired, and the last girl was dark haired.

The little red haired girl said to me, "Regulas has told us that you’re looking for, Pius, the boy with the blonde hair.”

The other two girls placed a hand over their mouth and giggled.

“Yes… Yes!" I said with excitement.

“He never came up to the third floor," the red haired girl said. “He must have gone back downstairs at the other end of the hallway. We’re not sure because there are no paintings on that particular staircase. He must have gone down to the first floor and then exited straightway.”

I blew the little red haired girl a kiss and watched as her cheeks turned red. The other two girls just giggled. 

Suddenly I heard the clock strike three. I was late for my appointment with Madam Pomfrey.


	10. The Hospital Appointment

THE HOSPITAL APPOINTMENT

I flew upstairs to the third floor to get to the hospital wing.  
  


The hospital, along with Madam Pomfrey, had been moved to the third floor a few years back.

There had been a huge monster of a dog that resided on the third floor when my dad was a kid. Hagrid had set the dog free in the Forbidden Forest many years ago now.

I walked into the hospital corridor and saw Scabs, Boris, and Beulin, all sitting in the waiting room.

‘This is ridiculous,’ I thought to myself, ‘I'm nineteen years old and those guys think I still need a baby-sitter."

I ignored them and went into the hospital where Madam Pomfrey was waiting for me.

“So… Mr. Potter,” Madam Pomfrey began, “you think that you may have some type of spell or hex cast against you.”

“No, I don't believe that… but some of my so-called friends believe it,” I said sarcastically.

“Well, we’ll have this all sorted out once in for all,” Madam Pomfrey said.

I won’t go into great detail about all the tests she did that day but I'll say a few:

She yanked a hair or two out of my head and examined it – then she placed the hair in a glass of bog water from the Dark Forest. Next she gave me a dodo egg and asked me to crack it open over a bowl. All I saw was raw egg. She had me drink water from the wax gourd plant and told me she'd need a specimen when I felt I was able. She bled me, she leached me – she studied my eyes, ears, nose and mouth with the light from her wand.

After all the tests she told me, “I can’t detect any spell, potion, hex, curse, or any type of enchantment cast against you,” Madam Pomfrey said.

“I tried to tell you that,” was all I said.

“But… I am curious about something… Oh never mind about it,” Madam Pomfrey said as she shook her head in wonderment.

She had my curiosity piqued so I said, “No... If you have any reservations… then I want to know.” 

“It's your eyes," she said.

I asked, “Yes... What about my eyes.”

“They’re grey," she answered.

I shook my head out of irritation, and said, “Yes, I know they’re grey. And what of it?”

“Your eyes are literally grey. A darkish steel grey. Not bluish grey or brownish grey. They are literally what you get when you mix white and black together… which is grey.”

“What’s the significance of that?" I asked.

“That’s just a very rare colour of the human norm… whether you’re a wizard... or a muggle,” she stated. 

“Have they always been this colour?” she asked.

“No… they were lighter when I was younger. They just seem to darken a bit as I got older,” I answered her.

“What colour are your parents eyes?” asked Madam Pomfrey.

“My mother’s eyes are blue - and my father's eyes are green. Are you trying to say that I’m some type of foundling or changeling?” I asked.

“My goodness no!” Madam Pomfrey said with a laugh. “You are a Potter thru and thru. It’s very obvious. And… maybe a touch of Weasley here and there for good measure.”

“Why were you so curious?"

“Oh, every now and again a witch or wizard will be born with grey eyes like yours. That makes you very special because of the rarity,” she said.

Madam Pomfrey dusted her hands and said, “Alright, spit-spot, you’re done now… you are under no enchantment and you’re as healthy as a horse.”

I walked back outside and stood in the waiting room where Scabs, Boris, and Beulin were waiting for me.

“There’s nothing wrong with me,” I told them. “Madam Pomfrey said that I’m not under any type of enchantment. If you don’t believe me, then ask her yourself,” I said, then I turned and walked away.


	11. The Search for a Hufflepuff

THE SEARCH FOR A HUFFLEPUFF

Three weeks had gone by and I’d only seen fleeting glances of Pius.  
  


I couldn’t always hang around his classes – I had my own classes to attend. And I knew if I missed too many classes – Professor McGonagall, along with my father would both check to see what was going on.

One evening while inside the dining hall I was eating my dinner at the Slytherin table. I thought I saw a glimpse of Pius…with his righteous blonde hair.

By the time I got up and strode over to the Hufflepuff table he was gone. Unfortunately, the big Hufflepuff guy who worked in the Library was eating nearby.

“Get away from our table and go back to your own,” the guy growled.

I started towards him when I felt a hand hold me back. It was Beulin.

“Just leave that guy alone,” Beulin whispered. “He’s not worth your effort.”

“Do you know the name of that guy,” I asked.

“His name is Bruce Kenton,” Beulin replied. “Why do you want to know?”

I shook off Beulin’s hand and told him, “Because he’s an ass – and one day he’ll pay for his demeaning behaviour.”

Beulin really looked sad and said, “All this is my fault, Albus. You were right the entire time – there wasn’t a spell on you. Madam Pomfrey affirmed it to Scabs, Boris, and me. We shouldn’t have interfered. We know that now.”

I was surprised. Beulin never spoke like this. In fact… most Slytherins never spoke like this.

“Well… thanks,” I managed to mumble back.

“What we did was wrong… you should blame us… not Bruce,” Beulin whispered.

“I don’t like him,” I seethed as we walked away from the Hufflepuff table.

“Maybe he’s one of Pius’ friends,” Beulin offered. “Maybe what he’s doing is just trying to help a friend… and that’s it.”

“No,” I replied. “I definitely don’t think that’s the answer.”

I left the dining hall and started on my way to my dormitory. But before I went downstairs I saw Mr. McFlurry posting some leaflets on the walls.

The leaflets had a shabbily drawn picture of a ghost who was female and wore glasses. It was a drawing of Moaning Myrtle. The leaflets were a warning for first year girls to stay away from the girls lavatory on the second floor.

I grabbed one of the leaflets and went downstairs to the dungeons.

Once inside the Slytherin dorms I headed back to my room to think.

I really didn’t have time to go from Wizard Law Practice classes to the Wizard Study of Music classes. My classes and Pius’ classes were just too far apart.

His housemates were shielding him from me in public.

The times that I tried finding him at the Hufflepuff library – he would go to the restricted section of the library, which was a place that I couldn’t follow him. 

I’d tried going again to the Hufflepuff dorm, but I could never get inside. No Hufflepuff would share the password or knock, and the damned ghost wouldn’t let me in either.

But where was Pius at lunch-time? We never had lunch together when we were together. And he never did tell me where it was that he had gone.

I looked at the leaflet. There was something dodgy about the way Moaning Myrtle was acting… raising hell whenever somebody dared to enter her sanctuary – also known as the second floor girls lavatory.

Myrtle had started throwing tantrums not long before I had met Pius. Was this fact just a coincidence… or serendipity? 

Maybe that was the answer: lunch-time at mid-day. I would go to the portrait of Regulas Black tomorrow and perhaps he would know something more… perhaps I’d have an answer.

I prepared myself for the night and went to bed.


	12. Meeting In the Lavatory

MEETING IN THE LAVATORY

The following morning I ate my breakfast in the dining hall. I intermittently stole glances over at the Hufflepuff table but the person I was seeking simply wasn’t there.   
  


I went to my first law class and managed to sit thru it somehow. I skipped my second class in order to satisfy my curiosity about where Pius was hiding out during lunch-time.

I left the Preparatory School and walked across the school grounds to Hogwarts Proper. I walked inside and found the portrait of Regulas Black.

“Hello there, young man,” Regulas spoke as he greeted me. “I thought you'd never show up, but here you are again!”

“Hello,” I said to Regulas. “Have you any current news for me?" I asked.

Regulas sat in his portrait and smoothed dust from his suit jacket.

“The blonde haired boy comes by almost every day before tea-time. In fact he just went up about fifteen or twenty minutes ago,” Regulas said.

He further added, “The boy goes up… stays for several hours…then he comes back downstairs and leaves the building.”

I looked at the clock on the wall which shown 11:45. The clock had a little sign that read: Tea-Time – Lunch-Time.

‘I could do with a bit of tea myself,’ I thought.

When I glanced back at Regulas, he was sipping tea – along with all the other human portraits.

“I’m going upstairs to the second floor,” I told Regulas, “I'm going to find out what the mystery is with Pius and the whole lavatory thing.”

I began to step away from Regulas’ portrait but I stopped.

I turned back to the portrait and asked Regulas, “Do you have any advise?”

Regulas shot me a curious look and said, “I’d follow the song of singing birds.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” I asked in confusion.

Regulas gave me a wink – then he stepped outside his portrait and was gone.

I went upstairs to the second floor and looked around the corner. I only saw a couple of students passing thru. Most teachers and students were at their tea-time, so the floor was pretty much vacant.

One side of the hallway had windows while the other side had a few doors. Here and there I saw the leaflets warning about Moaning Myrtle.

As I approached the girls lavatory I caught the sound of birdsong.

Curious, I walked into the lavatory. I thought it would be fairly dark, however it was somewhat well lit with a golden light.

The lavatory had sinks in the middle of the floor wrapping around themselves creating a circle.

I also saw some empty stalls. But, the lavatory didn’t smell like a usual lavatory with the awful smells. It smelled rather on the fresh side. Maybe because nobody had used it in here for ages.

I glanced over to the other side where there was a row of mirrors with a row of soft-padded seats in front of them. I noticed two figures sitting there on two of the seats.

Above… I saw several pink sparrows flying over them as the birds sang their love songs.

I took a step closer and peered around a stall.

It was Pius! Pius and some damn girl! I studied the girl quickly... she had mousy brown hair which was braided in a single braid down her back. She was a bit pale, nothing too special to look at. I had never noticed her around the school, but maybe it was because she was a member of Ravenclaw.

But despite all this, I only had eyes for Pius. Wonderful, spectacular Pius. Mesmerizing would be too insignificant a word to describe him. I had missed him for so long.

Pius and the girl were whispering, holding hands and speaking very softly with each other. The girl’s eyes became watery and he kissed her softly on the lips. Small pink sparrows flew above and sang their love-songs.

I was enraged! Not only had Pius evaded me… he was already seeing somebody else.

I emerged from behind the stalls… I was ready to confront them.

The girl saw me first, she let out a little squeak of surprise and motioned with her head over to me.

Pius looked as if he had seen a ghost.

“So,” I began, “I’ve been a fool wasting my time looking for you. I should have listened to everybody and realized you weren’t worth the effort… you’re a nobody."

I said this to hurt Pius… since I had been so badly hurt to find him in these circumstances.

The girl’s face was pink from either embarrassment or rage… maybe both.

She said, “Pie is worth ten million of you. You seem pretty much the pompous idiot to me.”

I was stricken with more anger. What gave her the right to speak to me this way?

Pius gave a stern look to the girl and said, “Beth, don’t say such things. Stop treating him this way.”

The girl let out a little sigh and said to me, “Well…. Pie has said only good things to me about you… so don't be such a blatherskite."

Pius held on to the girl’s hand and said, “It’s okay Beth. Don’t make trouble.”

The birds flying above had changed from pink to blue. Pius looked at them and sternly said, “Go away!” with a fierce voice. The birds suddenly disappeared.

Pius put a hand to his forehead and took a deep breath. When he looked up at me his eyes were watery. He had pinkish circles around his eyes as if he’ been staying up and weeping.

“So you found me didn’t you?” Pius said. “I knew you were close to catching on.”

The girl suddenly became flirtatious and said, “Pie has spoken so much about you, Albus. Won’t you come over and sit down?"

She motioned to the empty chair beside her, however when I walked over I sat in the opposite chair beside Pius’. I wanted to hold him… tell him never to leave me again.

But instead I said, “Who in the hell is this girl… and why does she keep referring to you as "Pie?"

Pius looked over at me with fire in his eyes, “Her name is Beth… and she's my best friend if you have to know.”

“And,” I cut in, “You left me for her? Really?”

Then Pius became very angry with me and said, “I haven’t left anyone for anybody."

Beth just laughed and said, “Pie, he doesn’t know who you are…. he doesn’t remember you."

I looked beside myself where Pius sat. He was staring wide-eyed at Beth.

‘Who is this Beth?’ I thought to myself. ‘Why don't I know her? Why didn’t I recall a past with Pius?’

I wanted answers to these questions!

Beth looked over at me and said, “You’ve obviously had a memory charm applied to you – now you can’t remember certain episodes of your own life.”

I told them, “I can’t have had a memory charm cast upon me. Madam Pomfrey said I was under no type of spell or hex.”

Beth only laughed harder and said, “Not if the memory charm is old… which it is. I also think the charm is beginning to fade, so Madam Pomfrey didn’t detect it.”

I looked at Beth and said, “I know you’re familiar, but I can't remember exactly who you are.”

Beth looked at Pius and smiled. 

“Should we show him?" she asked Pius playfully.

Pius sighed and said tiredly, “Why not? Go ahead… show him."

I watched as Beth stood up and walked away. As she walked across the room, she became more and more translucent. I could see through her.

“Great horned toads!” I said, “She’s a ghost!”

I glanced over at Pius. He was nodding and said softly, “Yes. Yes she is.”

I finally recognized her. “She's Moaning Myrtle!,” I managed to say.

Moaning Myrtle was furious. She screamed like a banshee and dived into a toiled then rose again from another toilet.

Pius raised his voice and said, “Stop acting this way Beth. You know that I can’t stand seeing you act like this.”

Myrtle stopped raising havoc and started walking closer to Pius. As she neared him she became less and less translucent. She was full solid when she walked over and sat down in the seat beside him.

“What in the name of Slytherin is going on here?” I demanded.

“I’ll try to explain things to him," Pius said reluctantly to Myrtle.

Pius turned to me and said, “For one thing Myrtle never went by that name before she entered Hogwarts. Her family called her ‘Beth,’ which is a form of her middle name, ‘Elizabeth.’ ”

“Then why was she called Myrtle?” I asked.

Myrtle bowed her head down despondently, as if she were embarrassed or ashamed.

“They called her Myrtle to be cruel. Her housemates and classmates treated Beth atrociously. They rejected her and most of the teaching staff ignored it,” Pius stated.

Myrtle... I mean ‘Beth’ began to cry softly in her hands.

Pius placed his arm around her… and with his free arm he gently held her hand.

“It’s alright now, Beth,” Pius said gently, “Nobody can hurt you any more. Who cares what any of those braggarts say. They don't know anything.”

This seemed to revive Beth. She held Pius’ hand tightly and said, “I know. I’m a fool to react like I did... I'm sorry, Pie."

Pius just smiled at her.

I wanted to touch Pius so badly… but he was so busy comforting Beth that I didn’t know how to approach the subject.

So, I said to Pius, “Well… keep explaining. Why does Beth call you ‘Pie’? Why do you and Beth act like old friends? You’ve never been to Hogwarts until this year. I don’t understand.”

Pius turned to me and reached out with his hand and gently touched my knee for a second. I was reeling in happiness by his touch.

“This is not the first time I’ve attended Hogwarts. We were both first-years together here. You’re just not remembering,” Pius told me.

Pius turned to Beth and said, “I’m going to leave for now, Beth. Albus and I need to talk and I owe him several explanations.”

Beth nodded and walked away. She became transparent and floated thru the far wall and disappeared.

“Would you want to go for a walk with me, Albus?” Pius asked.

I stood up and said, “I’d really like to go for a walk with you.”


	13. Explanations

  


EXPLANATIONS

We both snuck out of the girl’s lavatory. We walked out of Hogwarts Proper and towards the forest. We walked across the rebuilt Brockdale Bridge and sat down under the trees on the other side.   


“Where do you want me to start?” Pius asked me.

“Tell me everything. Tell me how Myr... I mean Beth becomes alive again when she nears you. Tell me why I don’t remember certain things… such as you being a first-year with me?” I asked.

Pius began to explain, “During my first-year here, Beth literally found me. One day I was in the boy’s lavatory washing my hands, and she just came up out of the sink thru the drain.”

“That’s certainly bold,” I said.

“Yeah,” stated Pius… "She almost gave me a heart attack!”

Pius went on, “Anyway, we talked... I was nice to her... that's all it took. All it took was somebody being nice to her.... somebody who liked her for herself.”

“But when Beth’s near you, she becomes corporeal... alive,” I stated.

Pius smiled and said, “There's a reason for that. I was able to cast a spell on her. When Beth comes near to me, she shares part of my living essence.”

“I don’t understand,” I said.

“Whatever living force that animates a living person…. I share it with Beth when she’s near me,” Pius explained.

“I’ve never heard of a spell that does that?” I said.

Pius laughed softly and said, “That’s because there wasn’t one - I made this spell up myself.”

I looked over at Pius. He had a yellow sparrow sitting upon his shoulder.

“You made the spell up!” I exclaimed. "I've never heard of the such."

“I’m pretty good at making up my own spells. I think that’s why I scared my housemates, classmates, and professors,” Pius said.

“Ahhhh... That’s why you can identify so well with Beth. You both were treated the same way,” I said to Pius.

“Yes,” said Pius.

“You and I were always together. So there’s one thing vastly different from Beth and myself. I had you,” Pius explained.

We lay down on the soft green grass and gazed upon the clouds.

“Would it be okay if I held your hand,” I asked Pius. 

Pius was still watching the clouds but said, “Of course if you'd like to."

I took Pius’ hand within my own and it felt electric. It felt soothing, it felt wonderful, it felt blissful... it felt complete, it felt everything. Before I knew it, I ejaculated into my pants.

Now I had a mess to clean up when I returned to my dorm. But, I could endure the mess for a while if I was with Pius.

“I wish I could remember my first-year with you,” I lamented.

“I think the memory jinx is almost over. It was cast when we were only about ten years old. I believe your memory will return soon… unless you get a booster spell.

“That’s not going to happen,” I said to Pius. “Tell me something we did as first-years. I want to know.”

“We first met during Potions Class under Professor Slughorn,” began Pius.

“We had a break to go to the lavatory right before Potions class. The lavatory was full and I was about to wet my pants. That’s when you, Albus, opened your stall and allowed me in to relieve myself with you.”

“Professor Slughorn came in and caught us. He was furious and wrote us both up for acts of vulgarity,” Pius solemnly told me.

“But… little boys do that all the time. He was silly to act that way,” I told Pius. 

Then, suddenly something clicked in my mind.

“I remember that,” I said excitedly.

I was so thrilled that I was finally remembering parts of my past.

“I recall that Slytherin and Hufflepuff had Potion class together. Both houses had uneven numbers so we ended up partners.”

Pius only nodded in agreement.

“Oh my stars!” I said unbelievably. “You’re Pie! You’re Pie my potions partner during first-year!”

“Yes, you are remembering correctly,” Pius nodded as he glanced at me.

But, I was still curious, “Then why did they separate us… what was so bad that they split us up?  
We were still lying down, but the tiny yellow sparrow was still standing on Pius’ shoulder. Suddenly I found myself staring at it.

Pius’ eyes followed mine and he saw the sparrow.

He looked at the sparrow and said, “Go away, Spiro.”

Pius then took a deep breath and blew it on the sparrow. The yellow feathers seemed to blow away then dissolve and the sparrow disappeared.

Pius turned back to me as if nothing had happened then began to explain.

“It was thought we had an unhealthy relationship. We always wanted to be together. You got to a point where you wanted the sorting hat to sort us together,” said Pius.

“But we were just kids back then,” I said, “I’m sure lots of kids want to be sorted with their friends.”

“Yes,” said Pius. “But you threw a wall-eyed fit. It was awful. They finally placed the sorting hat on you just to stop your tantrum.”

“What did the sorting act say,” I asked him.

Pius stared up at the clouds watching them form shapes… move... then reform and make different shapes.

“It said,” Pius said glumly, “that you did not belong in Hufflepuff. It would place you in Ravenclaw if you wanted, but that was it."

I was confused. “But… but the sorting hat… it will place you in the house that you desire if you ask it. This doesn’t make sense.”

“Hmmmm…" Pius said as if surprised, “I didn’t know that… as soon as Professor McGonagall began to place the hat on my head it yelled out Hufflepuff.”

Pius withdrew his hand from mine… he laid on his side, laid his elbow to the ground and propped his head up with his hand.

“Exactly how do you know this, Albus?” Pius asked.

“Because my dad told me I could pick any house that I wanted and the sorting house would place me in it,” I explained.

“So you didn’t ask the sorting hat to place you in Griffindore?” stated Pius.

I began to explain, “Well… to begin with I wanted to be in Griffindore. It was the house that the Potter family was all sorted into. However when the sorting hat placed me into Slytherin, I was happy. I don’t know why, but that was the house I wanted to be placed.”

“But forget about all that,” I said, "why were we separated... why was a memory charm used on me to forget certain details about my first year?”

Pius frowned and looked at his right wrist where his watch was.

“I can’t stay for long… I have a class in just a few minutes.”

I wanted to tell Pius to just ɟų¢ƛing ditch his class cause I was ditching mine. But I couldn't do or say that to Pius.

“We spent too much of our time together... and we were on opposite ends of the spectrum. My family and your family were way too different for them to accept us as friends. I didn’t know part of your memory had been wiped until we met again in the library,” Pius said quickly.

“But, I want to know more… I don't give a ɟų¢ƛ about all that family crap!” I insisted.

Pius thought for a second and said, “I have to work tonight… but maybe after nine a.m.... could we meet in Beth's lavatory?"

It took me a minute to know that he meant ‘Moaning Myrtle.’ ”

I didn’t really want to meet there because I wanted him all to myself – but I was desperate to see Pius again.

So I said, “That sounds perfect… I’ll be there.”

We both got up to leave, but before we crossed Brockdale Bridge I reached up and stroked his golden blonde hair.

Pius just smiled and said, “Don’t forget.... the lavatory at nine a.m."

“I will definitely be there,” I told him.

Pius glanced down at the moisture on my pants.

"Don’t forget to clean yourself up,” he said with a wink. Then he sprinted across the bridge to get to his class.


	14. Talking To a Friend

TALKING TO A FRIEND

I returned to the Slytherin dorms and took a shower. I couldn’t believe that I had soiled my pants with ejaculate. I didn’t even do that the first time I was with a girl… or any other time I had been with a girl.

I was dressing when my roommate, Beulin, entered.

Beulin put his books on his desk and said, “Albus, you better not skip too many more classes. I can tell that the Professors are getting concerned.”

“Don’t worry Beulin. I think I’ve gotten things settled and I won’t be missing any more classes,” I told him.

Beulin gave me a knowing look and said, “You've found him! You finally found Pius!”

“Yep,” I said as I winked at him.

“So tell me Albus… Are you two guys in love…or is it that you’re in love with him? Tell me,” Beulin said in a demanding manner.

I was lost for words. I didn’t know how to explain my feeling for Pius to Beulin.

“You ask if I love Albus. I can tell you that he’s the air that I breathe. That he’s the ground that I stand upon,” I said.

Beulin gave me a strange look and said, “Listen Albus, I don’t want to hear a sappy story about your amazing feelings for Pius. I’m actually okay with all that.”

I gave Beulin a serious look and asked, “Then what in the hell do you want to know?”

“Well…” Beulin began, “Have you turned gay? Have you always been gay? Why have you slept with so many girls if you’re gay? I’m just curious?”

“I don’t think that I’m gay. I enjoyed having trysts with women of all sorts. Pius just has some type of magnetism that pulls me to him,” I said.


	15. Late Night In the Lavatory

LATE NIGHT IN THE LAVATORY

When I arrived at the lavatory Pius and Beth were already there. Pius had his head on Beth’s lap while she stroked his blonde hair.

About four or five small yellow sparrows flew in circles above as birdsong rang softly in the air.

Pius saw me and raised his head from Beth’s lap. Beth only smiled as I approached them.

When I got close enough to them I asked, “Okay… for once and for all… What’s the deal with the birds?"

Pius stiffened for a moment. Beth laughed very heartily. I sat on the opposite chair beside Pius waiting for the explanation.

Beth gently rubbed Pius’ shoulder and said to him, “Don’t worry Pie… I love the birds. I enjoy them so much when you visit.”

“Do you not like the birds?” Beth asked me. I could detect a note of snarkiness in her voice.

I looked at Pius. He face was getting redder and redder.

So, I looked over at Beth and said back to her, “I only wanted to know why they keep showing up.”

Beth began laughing so hard that she snorted. Then she kept saying, “He doesn't know! He doesn’t know!”

“The birds are there because of me," Pius answered with embarrassment.

Beth stopped laughing and took Pius’ hand in an attempt to comfort him.

“You,” I said with puzzlement. “But… Why?" I asked.

Then Beth started laughing again… snorting and cackling. I really hated her at that moment.

Beth then began speaking between her laughter saying, “He doesn't know! He doesn’t know!

Pius looked at me and said, “I don’t know. They’ve been there as far back as I can remember. I really can’t give you an answer.”

Beth shushed him and said adoringly to Pius, “But they’re magical birds... ever so lovely. They change colours... they sing... and best of all since they are magical birds... they don't poop! I love them, Pius.”

“Well... I really like them too!” I bellowed.

I really didn’t know if I liked the birds are not... but if they came with Pius... I didn't really give a big damn.

“You really do like them?” Pius asked me.

“Yes… of course I do,” I answered him.

Suddenly the birds sang a different song… and their feathers turned to pink.

“Ohhhhh,” said Beth, “The birds turned pink!”

“So,” I said to her.

Beth just gave me a chastising look and said, “That means Pie likes you."

“Okay… I like him too,” I responded.

“No, no, no, nooo… pink means that Pie really, really, really, likes you a lot. Dare I say ‘love’ even?” Beth said in a teasing voice.

“That doesn’t’ matter because I feel the same way as him,” I said.

Beth looked a little sad… then turned her face away from me.

“Do you really feel that way about me?” Pius asked.

“When you disappeared… refused to see me... I almost went crazy. You have absolutely no idea about how that hurt me. That you could do that to me.” I said to Pius.

Pius looked upset… he covered both of his eyes with his hands and said, “Don’t you think it hurt me too? I was avoiding you because I cared for you. I felt you were better off without the likes of me. But trust me… I hurt when we were apart. You can ask Beth if you don’t believe me.”

Beth only looked over at me and nodded solemnly.

“Well… I began, “You need to decide if you want to be with me or with Beth.”

Beth gasped.

“But I love Beth…I love her desperately,” said Pius.

“Like I said, you will need to make a decision some day,” I said.

“He’s right,” Beth said. “I love you terribly but what kind of relationship could we have? You'd have to keep sneaking in the lavatory for the rest of your life. You’d grow old… then die… and I doubt you’d become a ghost… you’re just not the type.”

Pius looked lovingly at her, took her hand and said, “You know I love you Beth. If you were truly alive… If I married anybody, then it would be you.”

Pius and Beth hugged each other. Pius gently kissed her palm, then each of her fingers. He kissed both her eyes, her nose, then he gently kissed her lips.

Of course I was jealous as hell. Pius had never tried to kiss me.

I wanted to change the subject, so I said, “You were going to explain more to me. Why didn’t the school and our parents want us to be friends? Why would somebody place a memory hex upon me?

“Because of me,” Pius lamented, “All this is my fault because of who I am."

“I don’t understand,” I said.

“Also because of who you are. You're the son of Harry Potter. You're the son of the man who saved the magical world and the muggle world,” Pius said sadly.

“What’s that got to do with anything?" I said. “Our parents are our parents! ɟų¢ƛ our parents!"

Pius got a steely look in his eyes and said, “Because my name is Scorpius Greengrass Malfoy. Draco Malfoy is my father.”


	16. Confessions

CONFESSIONS

  
I was stunned… I still had strong feeling for Pius, but I was stunned nevertheless.  


“Now… Has this new information about me changed your mind?” asked, Pius

I thought for a second, but then realized that it didn’t matter. I simply didn’t care.

So I told Pius, “It doesn’t matter because I simply don't care.”

“You must care! This could be the downfall for both of us. Why do you think I disappeared during first-year? Why do you think I began hiding myself away from you? I was trying to protect you,” Pius told me.

“None of that matters to me,” I spoke candidly.

Beth looked over at Pius and said, “Pie, just give it up. He just doesn’t get it. His head is way too far in the clouds to understand anything.”

“That's not true!” I said to them both.

Pius looked over at Beth and said to her, “Let me try to explain a few things to him. He’s owed quite a few explanations.”

Beth just crossed her arms waiting for Pius to explain.

Pius gave me a serious look and said to me, “Think about your own house Slytherin. Where are the Malfoys, Lestranges, Crabbs, Goyles, Zambinis, Greengrasses? Think hard… none of them are there."

Beth looked over at me and said, “He's right... He knows what he's talking about.”

“Families are rapidly disappearing. Slytherin is being filled with new families such as the Higgies, Putz's, Tambor’s, Bramble’s, and Hawthorn’s.

“What are you getting at?” I asked Pius.

Beth rolled her eyes and said, “He’s trying to tell you that all of the so called ‘EVIL’ wizarding families are disappearing. I’ve been here a long time... and I’ve noticed it as well."

“What’s wrong with that? I asked the both of them.

Beth gave herself a head-bump but Pius tried to explain.

“The old families of Slytherin are slowly being replaced. Plus, whoever it is who’s getting rid of those families… what’s to stop them from getting rid of me?”  
“I would never let that happen… never!” I said with sincerity.

Pius smiled at me and took my hand, “I know you’d try... but you might not be successful.”

“I wouldn’t allow them to touch one hair on your head. You have no know that.”

“I know that you mean what you say... but sometimes things don’t go according to plan,” Pius said.

“Soo… what exactly do you think is going on?” I asked.

“Really Albus," Beth said as she rolled her eyes at me, “You are incredibly dense sometimes."

Before I could say anything back to Beth, Pius gave, me a sincere look and said, “That’s one of the reasons we were separated during first-year. It was thought I'd be a negative influence on you. Plus, the fact that we disliked being separated from each other.”

“Also the fact that you, a Malfoy, was chosen to be a Hufflepuff, and Albus was chosen to become a Slytherin," added Beth. 

“But why would anyone want to eradicate all the old families who had been sorted into Slytherin?” I asked.

“Because,” Beth said slowly, “If you get rid of Slytherin... you also get rid of evil.”

“That makes no sense,” I said. “Anybody could be evil. Evil can show up anywhere... whether it's Slytherin of not.”

“Well,” Beth began, "whoever is getting rid of the Slytherin families has to have lots of power. It would be someone who could easily manipulate the magical world. Someone who can control Gringotts Bank, the Wizengamot, as well as the Ministry of Magic. Someone enigmatic enough who most people would follow.”

Beth folded her arms and began to stare at me. Suddenly I knew exactly what Beth was trying to imply.

I gave Beth a nasty look and said, “My father has nothing to do with this! He’d never do something like that!” I insisted.

Beth leaned against the wall and rolled her eyes and said, “I'm just sayin.' "

“What are you saying?” I said as I threw her a dirty look. “Stop speaking in circles!" I added before she could answer.

“I’m just speaking the obvious,” Beth said calmly. "Your father OWNS Gringotts and half of the Wizarding World. Plus he’s also Minister of the Wizengamot…. and his sister-in-law is the Minister of Magic. So I’m only saying he’s in a good place and has connections."

“None of this proves my father’s done anything,” I sneered back at Beth.  
Pius gave Beth a concerned look and said, “Albus is right, Beth. Nothing you’ve said proves anything. You’re only repeating conspiracy theories." 

Pius looked into my eyes and spoke, “Don’t worry about yourself, Albus. Whoever it is… they don’t want to hurt you. It's only the old families of Slytherin they’re out to get.”

“I don’t care if anybody is after me or not! Nobody’s hurting Pius!” I exclaimed.

“Well go tell that to your father… not us!” Beth said.

“What in the hell do you mean by that?” I asked Beth.

“Whoa…that’s enough,” Pius said. “We’ve already spent too much time here. We need to get back to our dorms.”

I stood up and put on my cape… it dragged to the floor.

I had accidentally put on Pius’ cape, which was too long for me.

My face turned red as I exchanged capes with Pius.

Pius looked tenderly at me and said, “What wrong Albus? Please tell me.”

“How tall are you Pius?” I asked of him.

“I'm about 5'7''… Why do you ask?” said Pius worriedly

“Beth began laughing saying, “I know! I know! It’s because he’s so short. That explains why he's always in such a foul mood!"

I was angry… because it was true.

“Oh piss off!” I said back to her.

Pius gave me a very scrutinizing look and said, "There's nothing at all wrong with the way you look.”

Pius turned to Beth, who had stopped laughing and said, “Really, there's nothing wrong with Albus’ looks. Except maybe he's exceedingly handsome.”

“He’s short,” Beth said curtly.

I turned around, so they couldn’t see my flaming red cheeks. My cheeks felt as if they were on fire.

Pius slowly turned me around to face him and placed his cool hands on my hot cheeks.

“Does it really bother you so? You are perfect the way that you are. Besides you are one of the best players of quidditch that I’ve ever seen,” Pius said with a serious face.

I looked up at him… which is how I had to with most people.

“I’m only 5’6”. I grow tired of having to look up at somebody when I’m talking to them. I hate it!”

Beth, who had been observing the conversation, literally interjected herself between us.

She looked at Pius and starting jumping up and down while chanting, “Do it! Do it, Pie! Do it. C’mon you know you want to make him happy! Do it!”

Pius gently pushed me backwards against the wall. He placed his arms around my neck, bent his head down and softly placed his forehead against my own.

“I’ll never be able to do this again because you will be taller,” Pius said gently.

Pius stood away from me and observed me carefully.

“What are you going do?” I asked him.

“I’m going to attempt to make you happy,” was all he said.

“Don't fret none,” Beth said. "His spells are amazing.”

“I can’t do anything about his clothes… it'll be challenging enough doing him only,” Pius said to Beth.

Pius walked up to me. He untucked and unbuttoned my shirt. He then undid my pants and loosened them wide. He went down on one knee and removed both my shoes and socks.

When he finished this he asked, “About how tall do you want to be?”

I was completely flabbergasted… so I said, "I have no idea... just tall I guess."

Pius walked over to his Hufflepuff robe and pulled out his wand. I had never seen a wand like his. It looked a bit like a unicorn horn because it swirled together like one. But this wand wasn’t thick on one end and thin at the top. It was fairly thin… and had the same thickness from end to end. 

“You can’t use a spell… they don’t work correctly with things like this. The engorgio spell is too dangerous. I could end up having one humongous ear… or nose!” I said nervously.

Pius approached me and laughed, “I would never use that spell on you. I’m not that stupid.”

Pius took his wand and placed it near my head. A scroll measurement came out of his wand and reached the floor and stopped.

“You are correct, Albus, the measurement says you’re 5'6''.”

Pius placed his wand higher into the air.

Pius read aloud the new measurement, “Are you comfortable with 5'9''?

I shook my head no.

Pius stood on tippy toes and reached a high measurement.

Pius looked over at me and read the new measurement.

“This is as high as I’m going, I’ve reached 6'2''

I was leaning against the wall watching as Pius kept the wand at the 6'2'' measurement above my head.

I looked into Pius’ face.... his eyes were closed and it looked like he was concentrating about something very carefully.

“What are you doing?” I asked anxiously.

“Shut it!” said Beth in an exacerbated voice.

Beth continued, “There's not a spell I know of that will give you what you want, so I’m suspecting that he’s making up one.”

“Making up one!” I managed to say. “Who in hell makes up a spell? I said worriedly.

Beth just grinned at me and said, “He does,” as she motioned toward Pius with her head. 

Suddenly Pius opened his eyes and said, ‘Corpus Granuloso Todos Praesto!’

I felt tight. It wasn’t exactly unpleasant, but tight was the word. My skin seemed tight, my shirt felt tight, my pants were tight. When I looked around everything seemed to have gotten smaller.

Beth began to dance a jig and sang out, “It worked, it worked – Oh, how I knew it would work.

Was I taller? I wasn’t sure how I felt. I looked at myself. My pants now looked more like knickers – and by Beulinazar... they felt tight as hell.

I looked down upon Pius’ gentle, sweet, kind face and I could feel my heart beating faster and faster.

“I tried to make you grow in proportion,” was all Pius said. 

I took my hands and placed them upon his face as gently as I could. I brought him to me and bent down and kissed him softly on the mouth. I wanted more and began kissing him deeply and earnestly. 

Beth saw what I was doing and promptly ran away. As she got further and further away from Pius she became lighter and lighter until she was a ghost again. She promptly dived into one of the toilets and disappeared.

“You shouldn't have done that to her… you know how she feels!” Pius said sternly.

He pushed himself away from me and started making exes on my body using his wand.

“What are you doing?” I asked as he walked around making the exes upon me.

“I’m trying to glamour you. You can’t just leave here looking the way that you do,” he said.

“What good is that going to do?” I wanted to hold him… for him to hold me.

“Look… the glamour spell will dissipate over time. This way people will think that you’ve grown over time... not all at once,” he explained.

When Pius finished his spell, he said to me, “We better get back to our dorms and fast.”

Pius opened the door to the lavatory carefully so not as to draw attention.

“We’ll talk later, okay?”

Then he was racing down the corridors to get to the basement of the Hufflepuff dorms.


	17. Strange Day

STRANGE DAY

The next day was strange. I felt like I was a stranger to myself. I ordered new robes and clothes that would fit my new taller body. I felt clumsy and ungainly since I had reached my new height.

Beulin was the first person to mention anything. He kept looking at me rather strangely.

He finally said to me, “Are you growing taller or something?”

I looked Beulin straight in the eye and said, “I don’t think so… I feel the same… but I have heard that some people grow taller even while approaching their twenties.”

“There’s just something strange about you that I can’t put my finger on. Oh well… I don’t know. I’ll see you later, Albus,” Beulin said to me and then left.

I managed to stumble along to my first two classes. Some people walked right past me or said hello and never noticed a difference. Others just stared at me but couldn’t figure out what was different.

At tea-time I went to the great hall. All the tables were full of crumpets, biscuits, and cakes. I selected some tea and a bit of everything, then carried them to the Slytherin table. Soon my friends, Beulin and Boris joined me and we began to eat and to chat.

Scabs joined us a few minutes later.

I glanced over at Scabs. Although Scabs’ real name was Scabior, practically nobody called him that. Most people called him ‘Scabs’ partly because it was a shortened version of his name, and also because he had such terrible acne sores and scaring across his face. He stood around 5’5’ and was quite roly-poly around his waist due to his stoutness and fondness of sweets.

Scabs grinned sourly at me with his yellow teeth and said, “Say Potter,” as he ran a hand through his stringy carrot-coloured hair.

He sat down and studied me a minute.

“Have you started doing something different with your hair?” Scabs asked me.

Beulin looked at me and started subtly nodding.

I took Beulin’s cue and said, “Yeah,” I told him nonchalantly, “That’s it... I’ve started fixing my hair differently. I appreciate you noticing.”

Scabs looked over at Boris with a malignant look and said, “Whatever.”

Beulin started talking about quidditch in an attempt to change the subject.

Scabs ignored Beulin and asked me, “Why are you wearing a Slytherin school uniform? Practically nobody wear’s them at the Prep School.”

Boris started laughing and added, “You look like a first-year, Albus.”

I was getting mad… really mad.

I had to nick a Slytherin uniform from a sixth-year, Sheldon Slugworth, because he was the tallest guy in Slytherin.” 

Boris and Scabs both stopped laughing. But I wasn’t sure if it was what Beulin had just said… or the “Go to hell” look that I was giving them now.

Suddenly Boris began looking at me quite strangely.

“Hey Potter, there’s a bird on your shoulder,” Boris said snidely.

“I bet it’s from his little Hufflepuff friend,” Scabs said trying to egg things on.

The sparrow leaped from my shoulder onto the table in front of me.

“Awwww…” said Boris... “A little yellow birdie with a message tied to his foot.”

I had noticed the message just before Boris said anything. I took the small message from the bird. It read: ‘Come to the sunken gardens and have tea with us.'

I shooed the bird away, got my tea and goodies and started heading to the sunken gardens.

“Just where do you think you’re going, Potter?” yelled Scabs.

I stopped in my tracks and turned around and shot my middle finger into Scabs’ face. Judging from his reply… I don’t think I was his favorite person that day.

I went to the sunken gardens and looked around for Pius.

I finally saw him. He was sitting on a stone bench that was shaped in a half-circle. He sat in the middle and a young Ravenclaw sat to his right. When I walked closer I could see that the girl was Myrtle… or ‘Beth’ the name that Pius called her.

Beth looked animated. She was laughing and gesturing to Pius as she talked with him. Somehow, outside in the sunlight she looked so alive and radiant. Instead of pigtails, her long hair flowed down her back in a mahogany cascade. Her skin was pale, but her cheeks were pink… she was all peaches and cream. She was quite lovely in her own way.

However, I was not pleased. I thought I would be meeting Pius alone… not with Beth here. I couldn’t help but wonder if Pius and I would ever have the chance to be alone together.

I sat down beside Pius, then placed my snacks beside me.

“Good grief!” said Beth. “Are you really going to eat all that?”

Pius looked towards Beth and said, “Albus needs the extra food. He’s grown quite a bit and his body needs proteins, sugars, and nourishments.

Pius looked at me and said, “Go ahead, Albus. Eat all you want.”

I smiled at Pius and stuck an entire brownie into my mouth and swallowed it whole. Then I started to gobble up the rest of my snacks.

Beth just looked at me daintily nibbling on her snack and said, “Yeah, but he doesn’t have to be such a pig about it.”

I just shrugged and kept eating.

Pius turned back to me. His eyes were gorgeous. They were blue-aqua and had little gold flecks in them.

“Albus,” Pius began, “has anybody noticed you today… or maybe said strange things to you”

I began to nod. Once my mouth was empty I said, “My room-mate and some friends have noticed that something’s different about me… but they can’t figure it out.”

“I should have also put an unnoticeable spell on you… that way most people wouldn’t even notice you very much.”

“But, people have to notice some,” Beth said, “If most people don’t notice him all, then what will they say when the glamour spell wears off?”

Pius looked over at Beth and said, “You’re right, Beth. I guess it’s better to leave things alone for now.”

I placed my hand on Pius’ shoulder to get his attention… also so I could just touch him.’

When Pius turned back to me I asked, “When people talk to me they’re usually looking at my chest. Have you got a clue about why this is happening?”

Pius erupted with a mirthful laugh… while Beth started cackling. It was time for her to go back to her lavatory so Pius and I could have some time to ourselves.

“You have to understand, Albus.” Pius explained, “The glamour spell that I placed upon you makes you appear shorter – so people think they’re looking into your eyes… but they’re actually looking at your chest.”

I must have given a strange look because Pius added, “Don’t worry. As the spell starts lessoning people will again be looking you in the face. The spell has started lessoning already. You actually appear a little taller.”

“My room-mate mentioned that I looked a bit taller… so that’s good,” I said.

“Yes. It’s a very good thing,” Pius said as he took the hand I had around his shoulder and intertwined his fingers with my own.

His hand felt so much smaller than it did before, but I had to remember that I was bigger than what I had been. He hadn’t changed, but it was me who had changed.

Beth took a sip of her tea then said, “Pius, we need to tell him.”

I looked over at Pius and asked, “Tell me what?”

Pius had a strange look to his face… no, it was more of a sadness.

“Albus, Beth and I have been talking. We both think it will be wise for you to stop playing quidditch for a while.”

“You two are crazy! There’s no ɟų¢ƛing way I’m quitting quidditch!” I said forcefully.

“It wouldn’t be forever, Albus. Just until you’ve become accustomed to your new stature,” Pius calmly told me.

I kept wiping my face up and down with my hands repeating, “No way! No way!”

Pius looked over at Beth and said, “I shouldn’t have done this, Beth. I shouldn’t have done it! I’ve ruined everything!”

Beth put down her teacup and said, “No, you did the right thing. If anyone ever had a bad case of the Napoleon Complex, it would have been Albus.

Beth tapped me on my knee to get my attention and said, “You’re being such a baby! I know all about the fights you’ve been in – off and on the quidditch team. You were always acting like you were the big man on campus because you were the short guy on campus. Stop crying and grow up. Like Pie said… you can play soon… you just need to get used to your body.”

Beth then looked at Pius and told him, “And you – you actually tried to talk Albus out of doing this. You kept telling him that he was already perfect – in the way that you saw him anyway.

I realized that Beth was right so I said, “Beth’s right. I wanted to be taller… and Pius only gave me what I wanted.”

I looked over at Beth and said, “If I had tried to play quidditch I probably would have killed myself… or killed somebody else.”

Beth took a sip of her tea and said very curtly, “Undoubtedly.”

Beth looked at us both and said, “There’s something I’d like the both of you to do – but I have some questions first.”

“Okay,” I said. “Go ahead,” Pius spoke softly.

Beth set her teacup down, stood up and cleared her throat.

“I don’t understand what’s going on between you two,” Beth began.

She looked at me and said, “Albus I know your reputation around Hogwarts. The nicest way to say this is that you were quite the promiscuous person here at Hogwarts. You sleep with one girl, then go to the next.”

“But, I haven’t done that in ages!” I said trying to defend myself.

I looked over at Pius and said, “Really… really it’s true.”

“Shut it… and stop interrupting,” Beth told me.

“The only reason you haven’t been having sex is that you’re too busy chasing Pie.”

I couldn’t defend myself because it was basically true.

Beth gave me a serious look and asked, “Are you really in love with Pie? If so why?”

I looked over at Pius and said, “I really don’t know. The first time I saw him I really didn’t feel anything. Then when I spent some time with him – I went crazy. I wanted to spend all my free time with him. Sure… I used to be very promiscuous with girls. And I know that I’m still attracted to girls… but I feel something more powerful with Pius.”

“Okay,” Beth said as she stood over us. “Have you ever been with another boy?”

“Absolutely not!” I replied quite heatedly.

“Why not?” she asked me.

“Because… I don’t know… it would be repulsive. I actually get sick thinking about it!” I answered honestly.

“Then why did you kiss Pie that time?” Beth asked me.

I looked over at Pius and said, “I can’t explain why he means so much to me. Why I’m so attracted to him. Pius would be the first guy I would be with… if he would just give me a chance.”

Beth placed her hands on her hips and said, “So you find all men sexually repugnant…except for Pie… and him you want to be with?”

I just looked Beth straight in the eye and said, “Yeah, that pretty much sums it up.”

I took a deep breath and said, “Why aren’t you asking Pius anything?” I asked Beth.

Beth started to answer, but Pius put up his hand to stop her.

Pius looked at me and said, “Because it would be redundant for Beth to ask me anything. She knows all my answers already. I’ve never had a girlfriend or a boyfriend. To be honest, I’ve never really had friends.”

Beth gave Pius a dirty look and said, “Hey what about me? Don’t I count you as a friend? Don’t you love me, or is it just one way?”

“You know that I love you, Beth. That’s why I made you corporeal when I’m near you, I’ve been very selfish with you. I should have been trying to find a spell to make you completely corporeal whether I’m here or not. I’m sorry Beth,” Pius lamented.

Beth grinned and said in her high voice, “Now Pius, the dead cannot be raised. It’s just impossible. It has been done temporarily, but what you’ve done has never been done before.”

Beth looked at us both and said, “Okay, what we have here is Albus, a young man who loves sports and who is straight. However, Albus seems to be head-over-heels in love with another young man.”

“Yeah,” I said, “That’s pretty much right.”

Beth ignored me and said, “We also have Pie, who is a nice young man, who likes sports, piano, spending time with his ghost of a girlfriend, and who is also straight but is also attracted to another young man.”

Pius didn’t say anything but bowed his head as his cheeks began to glow.

“So… what do you suggest we all do about it?” I asked.

“You’re not going to like my answer,” she said.

I looked at Pius while he looked back at me. I know he wanted an answer as I did.

“What do we have to lose? Just tell us anyway,” I said

“Go see Madame Trelawney,” Beth said with all sincerity in her voice.


	18. Agreements Made

AGREEMENTS MADE

Pius and I had classes to attend so we had to leave the gardens.  


We agreed to meet at the Inner Sanctum (Moaning Myrtle’s haunted lavatory) as soon as Pius was finished working at the library. 

I was not a fan of Madame Trelawney’s in the least.

“She’s a joke,” I said. “I had her during third-year… the class was ridiculous.”

Pius didn't know what to say because he was away from Hogwarts and only knew some sketchy information about Trelawney.

“Listen you two,” Beth began, “I’ve been at this school for a very long time. I was Voldemort’s first victim. He created his first horcrux with my murder. Give me some credit… I know a few things that go on around here.”

“No way am I going to see her! Forget it!” I said.

“Well if Beth thinks it’s a good idea – then I’ll go,” Pius interjected, “But what could she tell us, Beth?”

Beth thought for a minute then said, “Trelawney has come a long way. Yes, she’s still a bit eccentric, but who of us aren’t. Anyway she’s the direct descendant of the great seer and prophetess Cassandra Trelawney.”

“How do you know all this?” Pius asked her.

Beth smiled and said, “Because I don’t spend all my time in this lavatory. I’ve seen and heard some awesome things come from Trelawney’s mouth. We’d be fools to not seek her advice.”

I looked at Pius and could tell that he really wanted to get this advice from Trelawney.

“Okay,” I said, “I’ll go to see her with you.” 

“I’ll make the appointment,” Pius said. Since Professor McGonagall is already allowing me to take sixth-year Muggle Study class, then I doubt she’d be suspicious if I also want to take divination too.”

Later that evening I was in my room lying on my bed thinking part of the time and studying the rest.

Suddenly I heard birdsong and saw about four or five yellow sparrows flying in circles above my head.

I looked to the door and saw Pius at the door with a sparrow on his shoulder. He smiled at me and then said to the sparrow, “Go Spiro. Go fly with your friends, but you all should either sing softly… or just don’t sing at all.”

The bird was suddenly in the air flying with his mates – however their singing became almost imperceptible.

I studied Pius more closely. He was wearing a blue shirt and tan trousers, and he looked smashing.

“Well it’s about time that you wore something an adult might wear instead of wearing the uniform of student dress code.”

I wasn’t sure how Pius had taken my joke, so I opened my arms and said, “Come here this very second.”

Pius walked over to where I was lying upright on my bed. He bent down to hug me and I quickly grabbed him and kissed him on the cheek. I sat there holding him, feeling him, smelling him.

Pius pulled away and asked, “Might I sit on your bed?”

I gave him a seductive look and moved over so he could sit. 

“Of course you can sit down,” I said as I placed my arm around his shoulder.

“What brings you to my abode… and how on earth did you manage to get in here?”

“Well, to begin with… I managed to get an appointment with Professor Trelawney. She’s agreed to an appointment tomorrow on Wednesday, evening about 6:00.”

“How I got in here is that I stood outside until a group of fourth-years came thru – then I just mixed in with them. Once inside Spiro told me which way to go.”

“Who is Spiro?”

“Well, I thought that obvious. He’s the bird that gave you my message,” said Pius.

“Ahhhhh, I said, “So you do control the birds. I knew it!” I boasted.

Pius looked at the birds circling above us and said, “No, I don’t really control them. They come and go at their pleasure. They come mostly when I’m upset or uneasy about something.”

“You have absolutely nothing to worry about being here with me,” I said. “Let me put a tie around the outside doorknob so Beulin won’t disturb us.”

I got up and grabbed one of my ties, opened the bedroom door and placed the tie on the doorknob.

I couldn’t help but grin from ear to ear. I had been wanting for this to happen for a very long time. I had never waited this long to make love, but finally the time had come.

I started to remove my clothes when Pius said sternly, “Stop! Stop Albus! I didn’t come here for that.”

Grieved, I sat at the edge of the bed and asked, “Then why did you come here for?”

Pius moved down to the end of the bed so he could sit with me. He knew that I was upset and placed his arm around my shoulders.

“I came to talk about things… especially tomorrow,” he said.

“So what’s the big deal about tomorrow? We could have still made love together,” I said regretfully.

“What if Trelawney discovers what’s wrong with us? You’ve never been with a man…. I’ve never been with a man… or anybody else for that matter,” Pius said.

“I’m fairly sure while making love to a woman is different from making love to a man… I’m positive I could have managed it. I might have shown you some new things while we explored being intimate,” I insisted to him.

Suddenly Pius slapped me hard across the face.

“Doesn’t it ever enter your mind that I might feel the same way? That I want to also?” Pius told me.

I reached up and rubbed my stinging cheek – it hurt.

“Maybe I should slap you back… let you know how it feels,” I told him.

Pius let out a breath of air and said, “Perhaps you should… Perhaps I deserve it.”

I let out a laugh and said, “There’s a reason why you were able to fit in so well with the fourth-years when you snuck inside. You basically look like one of them… you’re small. Now that I’m bigger I’m taller and much stronger – and I’d never want to hurt you.”

Pius rolled his eyes and said, “Albus, you’re not as strong as you think you are…. and I’m not as weak or frail as you think. I’ve played quidditch at other schools and was quite good at it. I’m not the shrinking violet that you think I am.”

I looked into his eyes… those beautiful eyes… the blonde curls that tried to sneak out of his neat hairstyle. I couldn’t take it and I kissed him again. And Pius let me kiss him this time. I was starved for him and hoped he was starved for me as well.

Pius finally broke the kiss. I listened to our heavy breathing from the kiss and wanted to kiss him again.

“We… We must talk,” he managed to say.

“What do you want to say?” I said as I took in his aroma of his sweet breath… his hair.

Pius gave me a passionate look and said, “You may not love me tomorrow.”

“And why not?” I answered.

“Because Trelawney may have an answer… she might know why we’ve changed and come to feel so strongly for each other.”

I looked at him and said, “So… you think that you feel strongly for me?”

He looked into my eyes and said, “I know that I…. most ardently do.”

I took his hand and kissed it… then placed it upon the bulge on my lap.

Pius removed his hand and said, “We can’t do this now, and perhaps regret it later. If Trelawney figures out what’s going on with us… and we have the problem rectified… we probably wouldn’t feel the same for each other.”

“And so what of it?” I asked him. “Perhaps we will feel different after Trelawney, but I know how I feel now… at this moment.” 

A look of desperation passed thru Pius features. Had I hurt him somehow? Did I compromise his feelings somehow. I wanted to kiss him again.

“Finally Pius looked me square in the eye and said, “Albus, don’t you remember saying to Beth that the idea of two men together disgusts you?”

Pius eyes became wet, then hot tears ran down his face.

Then he said, “I don’t think I could survive with the thought that I disgust you. Especially if you felt that way after we had made love. It would kill me.”

I honestly didn’t know what to say to Pius. So I said nothing.

“Pius continued, “I love you most earnestly. I never thought I’d love anyone more than I love Beth. But the honest truth is that I love you more.”

He took a breath, “Much more.”

I kissed both his eyes… then I gently licked away the warm, salty tears that fell from his face.

“Whatever happens tomorrow, I know I shall still love you, Albus. It may be only in the spirit of brotherhood… but it will be a true and enduring love.”

I kissed his cheek and said, “I will try to do the same, Pius.”

I ran my fingers through his righteous blond hair, I kissed his hands.

Then I said, “In the spirit of brotherhood... umm do you think… that we may possibly…”

I again placed Pius’ hand upon my hard lap.

Pius removed his hand and said, “You are such a stinker!”

I said, “And you are such a tease… remember what a tease you were when we first met at the library?”

“I’m sorry about that Albus, I truly am. It took me a while to recognize you, and when I finally did, I thought you were playing a joke on me.”

I gave Pius a serious look and said, “When Beulin sent that owl to you… I sat outside your dormitory entrance for hours waiting for that damn ghost to let me in.”

Suddenly my bed started shaking. I looked over at Pius and he was shaking… shaking with literal laughter.

“Hey,” I said in a loud serious voice, “that’s not funny. I was there with that ghost practically the entire night!”

Pius stopped shaking the bed and stopped laughing although his face was all red.

“I know all about it, Albus. The Fat Friar told me everything. He couldn’t believe that you thought he’d let you in with the correct password… or with the right knock!”

“That lying sunuvabych!” I snarled.

“You couldn’t have seriously thought that he’d let you in - into a house that you don't even belong to – and at the middle of the night.”

“Well… I guess you could say by that time I was desperate,” I responded.

I lay back in bed with him in my arms and held him. I noticed that he held me also.

“Why can’t we just experiment?” I said. “Play a little of Show and Tell.”

“I came here to talk… not to play games,” Pius said.

I smiled and said, “I can do the showing… and you can do the telling.”

Pius gave me a stony straight face and said, “How many times have you told that exact story to girls to get what you wanted in this very bed?”

“Hmmmm…” I said. “Probably too many times to remember.”

“Exactly. That won’t work with me. Especially the place where you've seduced so many girls.”

“Well...” I began, “Just how many girls have you been with.”

“You already know the answer to that.”

“Okay,” I said, “But how many times have you been with Beth?”

Albus looked regretful, “I’ve never been with Beth.”

I could hear the remorsefulness in his voice.

“But now, you wish that you had.”

Pius shut his eyes and spoke, “Yes, I wish that we had. I loved her and love her still. But it’s now way too late for regrets. The dice have been cast.”

“But what worries you so about tomorrow?"

Pius was quiet for a while. Finally he said, “I don’t know what I'd do without you. You‘ve become a close friend to me practically overnight - and that doesn’t happen with me.”

I gave him a serious look and said, “Is that it? Is that everything?”

“No,” Pius said with a look that was totally crestfallen.

“I love Beth. I’ve loved her for years. It was my love for her that fueled the spell that partially resurrects her when she comes close to me. I knew someday I’d have to let her go, since I’m alive and she isn't. But if things come out positive tomorrow... if what we feel for each other is real… then I’ll have to tell the truth to Beth.”

I knew I had astonishment written across my face when I asked, “You mean... Beth is not going to be there?”

“No,” Pius answered dismally.

“This is just between you and me,” he finished.

Suddenly a yellow bird settled on Pius’ lap.

“What’s up, Spiro?” he asked the sparrow.

The bird sang, and then Pius hurriedly kissed my cheek and got out of bed.

“Spiro says the coast is clear… I must hurry off now.”

I ran to the door and kissed him again… a passionate kiss.


	19. Meeting With Trelawney

MEETING WITH TRELAWNEY

The next day Pius and I walked up the swirling stairwell to get to Madame Trelawney’s classroom.

Trelawney was in part of the attic, so we knew to go up until we found an attic door. It had been years since I had taken divination and I hadn’t been in this part of the castle since then. I remember it being a boring class where we looked into crystal balls and pretended that we could see something. I hated that class.

Pius loved practically everything of course. Once we found the attic door and went into the classroom he loved everything there. The round tables covered in black, the crystal balls, you name it - he loved it.

“Where is she?” Pius asked me.

“I have no idea,” I told him. “She’s probably waiting to make just the right entrance. Trelawney’s a little nutty that way.”

“That’s not exactly the kindest thing to say,” Pius chastised.

Suddenly we heard bells… or maybe chimes. Then Madame Trelawney made her entrance (I told you) from behind a curtain. Her skin was all peaches and cream.

She wore a long maxi dress that reached to the floor. She had her hair styled in a lovely hairdo that reached just past her shoulders. 

To be honest… Madame Trelawney looked good… for Madame Trelawney. I mean, where’s the wild, unkept hair... where were her coke-bottle spectacles? Her eyes were gorgeous without them.

She motioned us both to her desk, which had a couple of chairs pulled up to it, as well as a crystal ball.

“Come boys, come boys... try to feel at home.” She sat down and said, “Please boys, please make yourselves feel welcome. Would you care for some tea or refreshment?”

I could have had something, but Pius jumped in.

“No thank you Madame Trelawney, we are here strictly for your help. I’m Pius Green and this is my friend, Albus Potter.”

“Well this is a rare and welcome event. I’d love to help you in any way that I'm able,” Trelawney said kindly.

“Of course I have heard of Mr. Potter here.” She glanced at me and said, “I knew your father.”

I looked back at her but didn’t say anything. She didn't even recognize me and I had taken one of her classes.

“We would like to know what’s wrong with us... or if there is something wrong with us,” Pius explained.

“I think I see,” said Professor Trelawney.

“There is some type of force that keep driving Albus and myself together,” Pius explained.

“Yes!” said Trelawney, “I knew you were going to say that!”

“Can either of you tell me about this force that drives you together?” she asked.

“Not really,” said Pius, “It’s just a force that brings us together; and afterward it’s almost impossible for us to separate.”

Trelawney took a breath like she was trying to clear her head.

“Do you think that this force could simply be love?” she asked.

“I don’t think that’s the exact answer. You see before Albus and I met we were pretty much like most other guys. I sort of had a girlfriend… he sort of had many girlfriends. I just want to know what this force is… and if it will last,” said Pius.

“I believe I know what could possibly be your problem. Have either of you studied ancient runes or folklore?” Trelawney asked.

I only shook my head no.

Pius said, “Unfortunately not, that’s why we’re pretty much relying on you.”

“I'll have all this sorted out... it may take time... but I will help you.”

We both took this as a goodbye. We were on our way to getting up when Madame Trelawney asked us a question.

“Do either of you have your wands? If you do, I’d like to examine them,” she said.

We both reached into our robes and lay our wands on her desk.

She looked at Albus’ and said “Blackthorn. How very interesting. The colour of the wand is jet-black. What core does it have Mr. Potter?”

I winced… nobody called me Mr. Potter... that’s too much like my dad.

“Heartstring of grindylow,” I said matter-of-factly.

“I didn’t know that,” Pius said softly. All I could do was look at him and shrug.

“Your turn now Mr. Green,” she said kindly.

Pius timidly handed Trelawney his wand.

She studied it quite closely and said, “It looks a bit like a unicorn horn because it’s a horn that's swirled together like one. But this wand’s not thick on one end and thin on the other. It’s fairly thin and has the same thickness from end to end. It also is a lovely shade of white.”  
“Might I ask what the wand is made from?” Trelawney asked.

“It’s made from a donated narwhal horn,” Pius told Trelawney.

She studied the wand closer and said, “I’ve never heard of that. Wands are usually made of some type of wood.”

“What is the magical core for this wand?” she inquired.

“Vervain,” Pius answered.

“Vervain!” Trelawney said in a surprised voice. “That’s a potent herb used by witches that contains powerful magical forces.”

Trelawney looked at the wand lovingly. She examined the wand from beginning to end then inhaled deeply.

Trelawney smiled and said, “I can smell the vervain - it has such an intoxicating smell.”

“Why were you given such a strange wand, Mr. Green?

“Pardon me?” Pius said.

Trelawney couldn’t take her eyes off Pius’ wand.

“Wands are usually made of wood, with something taken from a magical creature as its core. You, Mr. Green, have quite the reverse,” Trelawney said.

I had never asked about it myself. I remember thinking Pius’ wand was different from any I'd seen before, but I had never asked him about it.

She cast Pius a strange look and said, “I assume Mr. Ollivander created the wand?”

“Yes, Madame Trelawney,” Pius answered.

“Do I have your permission to use your wand?” she asked Pius.

“Of course you do,” replied Pius.

Madame Trelawney took up the wand and gazed at it. She then used it to cast a few unspoken spells. Nothing happened. She then stood up and tried again to cast a few unspoken spells.

Still nothing happened. Except five yellow sparrows began flying in circles above us singing softly to themselves.

Trelawney looked up at the sparrows in surprise and said, “That’s strange... I wasn't even trying to do that.”

Pius and I were still sitting at her desk observing her antics. I was trying my best not to laugh.

“I’m sorry Madame Trelawney,” said Pius, “but that was me… whenever I get nervous they just appear.”

Madame Trelawney replied, “That’s quite all right young man, that’s quite all right. Besides, there’s nothing here that should make you nervous.”

She looked back up as the birds flew and sang above our heads.

Then Trelawney mumbled to herself, “I’ve never seen psychopomps act in such a way.”

Pius and I only stared at each other in confusement. What was she talking about?

Trelawney tried waving the wand around more vigorously… she tried muttering spells aloud... still nothing happened.

She finally stopped then sat back down at her desk.

She looked at me and said, “Mr. Potter, could I borrow your wand for a moment. I only want to test myself is all.”

I handed my wand to Trelawney.

She swirled my wand around and books, crystal balls, and tables swirled and revolved around the room. She swirled my wand again and everything went back to its proper place.

Madame Trelawney looked at Pius and said, “Can you perform magic with your wand?”

Pius nodded and said, “Yes, Madame Trelawney, I can.”

She gave Pius one of her mystical looks and said, “Would you perform some magic for us, Mr. Green?”

I couldn’t contain myself any longer.

“Can’t you see that he’s already performed magic?” I said.

“Where do you think those yellow sparrows came from exactly?” I said with agitation.

Pius quickly said, “No Madame Trelawney, I don’t mind demonstrating my wand to you. It will be my privilege.

When Pius picked up his wand with his left hand, it began to glow on the far end. He swirled the wand around and performed the same spell as Trelawney… with practically everything in the room revolving in a circle. Pius then swirled his wand again and everything in the room went back to its place.

Pius set the wand on the table and the light on the far end sputtered out.

Madame Trelawney placed both our wands beside each other and examined them closely.

“The wands are opposites!” she said. “That’s why I couldn’t use Mr. Green’s wand!”

She looked over at Pius and asked, “Why was this wand selected for you?”

“Because none of the other wands would work for me. Mr. Ollivander finally remembered this one… and it worked for me,” Pius told her.

“Two wands… two wands that are opposites in every way,” Madame Trelawney said.

Then she looked at Pius and myself and spoke eerily, “Two boys, one with fair hair, another with raven dark hair. One with dark grey eyes… the other with aquamarine blue eyes.”

Trelawney eyed Pius closely and said to him, “I noticed you held your wand in your left hand. Are you left-handed, Mr. Green?”

Confused, Pius nodded his head and said, “Yes." 

“And I bet Mr. Potter is right-handed!” Trelawney said with a look of triumph.

I just nodded my head yes. 

Madame Trelawney looked at us and said, “I think that I'd understand this more, but some things just aren’t adding up together – the wands add up together. They are exactly the same size, but one is white while the other is dark. They are opposites. The fair and dark hair are opposites. One is right-handed while the other is left-handed! 

“What’s wrong?” Pius asked.

“To be a pair… you should be opposites, but only opposites in certain ways. One of you is quite tall… while the other is quite a bit smaller. That shouldn’t happen,” Madame Trelawney said.

Pius quickly explained, “Albus was in…. an incident that caused him to grow taller. Before that, we were much closer in size.”

“That would explain much!” Trelawney said with excitement.

Trelawney smiled widely and asked both of us, “What are your birthdays?”

Pius and I both answered in unison, “May 13, 2006."

Both Pius and I were stupefied to discover we had the exact same birthday. The subject had just never came up.

Madame Trelawney’s eyes began to shine. She smiled and said, “That’s it! By Dumbledor’s right ear! I think I’ve solved this mystery.”

She began to dig through an enormous purse searching for something. As she fumbled thru her purse Pius watched her in eager anticipation.

Madame Trelawney finally reached what she was searching for – a pair of wonky looking glasses.

She explained, “These are a pair of spectrespecs. An ex-pupil of mine was nice enough to give these to me.”

She placed them upon her face and said, “Yes! Yes! I see it now.”

“What do you see?” I asked her.

She ignored me, but said, “Boys step apart.”

Pius and I rose from the table and went to opposite sides of the room.

“Now get back together,” she commanded us.

We both sat down at the table with eager curiosity.

“We’re not cursed or anything like that are we?” Pius asked her

Madame Trelawney took off the spectrespecs and smiled.

“You boys are very lucky to discover one another I must say,” she told us.

She got serious and asked us, “Have you boys ever heard of split-aparts or soul-sharers?”

Pius perked up and said, “Isn't that what muggles call soulmates?” he asked her.

“Sort of… in a way,” Madame Trelawney explained.

“Split-aparts are very rare in the muggle world…and they’re also very rare in the wizard world,” she said.

“What do you mean?” I asked.

Madame Trelawney closed her hands together and looked up at us and said, “It means that the both of you are sharing one soul. One person has part of it and the other has the rest of it,” she explained.

“Is this a bad thing?” Pius asked her.

Trelawney thought for a minute and then said, “No. It's not a bad thing. It’s a different thing. Split-aparts long for the other half of themselves. That’s why I said you boys are lucky to have found each other.”

Pius looked at me and said, “I guess this explains why all the hinky things are happening to us.”

Trelawney leaned forward and asked, “What kind of hinky things?”

“I’ve suddenly become obsessive with Pius,” I admitted. "And I think Pius might have the same feelings for me,” I finished.

Pius smiled at me and said, “Albus is right… I do feel very deeply for him.”

Trelawney smiled at us both and said, “That’s because you are split-aparts. Two people sharing one soul. You will both feel more complete when you two are physically together.

“What do we do about it?” Pius asked.

“That’s a very easy question to answer,” Trelawney said, “You simply stay together... that should remedy any problems."

“What kind of problems?" I asked.

Trelawney thought for a few seconds then said, “All souls have a lightness and a darkness. Your soul has divided with one part mostly light, and the other part mostly dark.”

Pius and I just stared incredulously at each other.

I asked, “Are you saying that one of us is good… and the other bad…or evil?"

“No, no. Neither of you are entirely good or evil. Don’t ever believe that. It’s that if you try to stay somewhat around each other...your soul will come together and help you thru good times and bad,” Trelawney said.

Trelawney noticed my concerned look and said, “Now Albus, I know what you’re thinking… Just because you have dark features and a dark wand doesn’t automatically make you bad. In fact, it's more often that the lighter person has the darker half of the soul."

“So… try to stay together,” Pius said. And what other advice do you have?”

“My biggest advice is for you to care of one another… that’s the most important thing,” she said.

“And… one of you will probably be a bit more obsessive with his split-apart… while the other may be just as in love... but feel more of a different type of love. And that's okay too. But, you both have a lot of decision making... Whether you decide to become a couple… or to stay close enough around each other in order for the halves of you souls to intermingle.”

“I think we're going to try the couple thing for the moment," Pius said as we both smiled at each other.”

“Well… that's exactly what I'd recommend," Trelawney said.

We all stood up to leave when a handsome older man entered Trelawney’s classroom.

“Gilderoy Lockhart, you got here just in time… I've finished with my meeting.”

Trelawney walked to the man and kissed him on his cheek.

“Boys…” Trelawney said, "This is my fiancé Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart.

Mr. Lockhart turned his eyes to say hello… but his eyes were a bit confused and vacant.

“I’m so glad you didn’t have troubles forgetting how to find my classroom, Dear,” Trelawney said to Lockhart.

“Actually, Lockhart began, “I could have sworn it was in the basement. When I went to the basement a kind ghost dressed as a friar told me to go to the dungeons."

I couldn’t help but laugh.

“So I found the dungeons and this evil cad of a ghost challenged me. Suddenly the ghost was on a horse and he chased me up several flights of stairs until I found myself here.”

Madame Trelawney went to him and took his hands in hers then she said, “Darling… Darling… those ghosts couldn't have hurt you. They're incorporeal... they would have walked right thru you, leaving you unharmed.”

“Well… I guess I didn’t remember that,” Lockhart confessed.

Trelawney turned to face us and said, “Alright boys… I think we’ve had quite enough today. If you have any more questions feel free to come here and ask.”

Pius and I both thanked her and began to leave Trelawney’s classroom. 

When we got to the door we heard Trelawney say to Lockhart, “Come dear... let's go home so you can take your memory medicine.”

As we descended the spiral staircase I said to Pius, “Well, I think we also discovered why Madame Trelawney looks so much better. She's found herself a guy. And he's as quirky as she is.

Pius gave me a stern look and said, “I like Madame Trelawney. We should both be grateful to her for figuring out why we feel the way that we do.”

I said with puzzlement, "What did Trelawney mean when she looked at your sparrows and said something like sikopumps?" 

Pius looked confused, “I don’t know I’ve never heard of them either. Perhaps I’ll come back some time and ask Madame Trelawney what she meant."

We were down from the attic and back to the regular staircases when Pius said, “I'm going to go visit Beth for a bit.”

I wasn’t happy about this and said, "I was hoping we could be together...like now. Even Trelawney thinks we should be together.”

Pius stopped descending the staircase and said, “I promised Beth that I'd go straight to her after our meeting with Trelawney. Beth deserves to know the truth.”

“And exactly what truth are you going to tell her?” I asked.

Pius took a few steps up the stairway so that he would be eye-to-eye with me.

“I’m going to tell Beth the truth,” Pius began, “That you and I belong together... that I love her... but I love you more."

I felt my face go red… from embarrassment... but also from the desire I felt for Pius.

“Well..." I said, "I've waited longer for you than any girl I've been with. I'm ready to completely complete our relationship.”

Pius brought my face to his, and gently placed his lips onto mine. I was beyond thrilled and beyond rapture.

My arms and hands explored Pius’ body. I felt of his shoulders, his waist, his back, his bum... then I felt myself spurting into my pants.

Pius had noticed my heavy breathing and moans that emanated from my mouth.

“Are you okay, Albus?” he asked.

“Listen Pius, I’ve waited long enough. Sneak into the Slytherin dorms tonight! I want us to be together!”

Pius gave me a grave look and said, “I've already told you. I'm not crazy about being in a place where you’ve made love to numerous people.”

“Then… What the Hell…” I said, “We just won't use my bed. We'll use the floor... or maybe even Beulin's bed."

“Okay…Okay!” Pius said while shaking his head. “I get it... I get it. I give up. We'll just play it by ear and wait and see how everything goes.”

I slipped my fingers thru Pius’ hair and said, "I mean for us to be together tonight. I'll get rid of Beulin. Just come into my room and I’ll be anxiously awaiting you."

When I said this I wiggled my eyebrows up and down.

Pius’ face suddenly transformed into one of happiness, then laughter cascaded from his throat. I guess he liked my attempt to lighten the situation.

“I’ll try. But remember…I’m going to need time to explain everything to her. Beth may never want to see or talk to me again. 

“Well… bring her along if you’d like… she can watch if she wants,” I teased.

He gave me a crooked smile and said, “Stop being vulgar.”

Then I scooped him up in my arms and we kissed.

“All right…” Pius said, “I’ll try to meet you at your dorm later… Okay?”

“Don’t be too late,” I said as he dashed off.


	20. Chapter 20

BREAKING OF TRUSTS

It was getting late so I rushed to my dorm, showered, then put on some of the new, larger clothes that I had ordered for my new height. I looked in the mirror and I had to admit that I looked rather smart in the new clothes.

I went to the dining hall to see if there were any snacks left on the tables… which usually... there were.

I sat at the Slytherin table and put biscuits and cake on my plate. I also scooped up some Apple Charlotte into a bowl and began scarfing everything down. I hadn’t realized that I was so ravenously hungry.

I saw Beulin enter the dining room and we both waved at each other. Beulin sat across from me and placed a few nibbles on his plate.

Beulin looked up at me and said, “Great Slytherin! But you're shoveling in that food so quickly.”

I swallowed my food down and said, “Beulin, I’m glad we came across each other because I was going to look for you after I ate.”

Beulin looked curious and asked me, “Why? What do you need?”

I gave him a wink and said, “Listen… Pius is going to sneak into the dorm tonight.” I looked at him desperately and said, “I need you to find someplace else tonight… I’m going to need the room."

Beulin studied me just for a moment then said, “Are you sure this is what you want? Are you sure?”

I looked Beulin steadily in the eye and replied, “I'm sure that I’m sure. This is what I want… and I want Pius.”

“There’s just so many weird things going on,” Beulin lamented. “You meet this guy and go crazy for him. Then you start to grow taller. What’s really happening to you? If you want to be with another guy, then that’s your own business. But you’ve become too enamored with Pius.”

“All those things are my personal business… and not yours, Beulin,” I told him outright.

Beulin took a deep breath… then slowly let it out again.

He looked at his nibbles and said, “I think my appetite’s been ruined. I’ll see what I can do.”

Beulin got up and left the table and then left the dining hall.

I finished eating… then I had more... I truly was famished, as if I hadn’t eaten in a long time.

I was hungry for the real thing… like meat and potatoes. The sweets and nibbles just couldn’t satisfy my hunger.

I finally just gave up eating and returned to my dorm to wait for Pius.

I started to undress in my room. I wondered what I should wear. I removed my clothes and underclothes and decided to wait for Pius in the buff. I was already stiff thinking about him.

The only problem… Pius never came. I waited several hours… and no Pius. I literally wilted in disappointment.

I quickly redressed and left the dorm, even though it was past curfew. I went downstairs onto the second floor of the castle and entered Moaning Myrtle’s lavatory. However, there was nobody there. I called out Pius’ name but it just echoed in the empty lavatory. I even resorted to calling out for Myrtle herself. I also called out using ‘Beth’ which was the name Myrtle preferred to call herself.

Nothing. It was an empty lavatory, which had become dark and cold.

Suddenly I realized that it was possible that Pius might be in my dormitory room, waiting for me this very second.

I flew down the stairs and reentered my dorm... then I raced to my room. I noticed that a tie was hanging on the door.

I opened the door eagerly… but was sourly disappointed to discover Pius was not there. 

Instead I saw Scabs and Boris each sitting on a bed with a girl with them. I knew the girls had to be at least eighteen or the magical alarms would have been set off in the dorm.

“What are you two oafs doing here?"

“We ran into Beulin sleeping in the common room, so we woke him and he said that the Hufflepuff guy was sleeping over as your guest,” Boris said.

“Yeah,” began Scabs, “So we thought we'd drop by for a visit with our own little girlies… we thought they’d change your mind about the Hufflepuff."

I looked at the two young women… I didn’t recognize them. They looked like two senior Slytherin girls, but they weren’t all that pretty. Both girls had dyed their hair blacker than a crow’s feathers. They both wore thick eyeliner with white makeup upon their pasty faces.

Boris winked and said, “We thought we might share them if you were nice about it.”

I looked at the girls again…they looked as if they'd drank too much pumpkin juice with an aphrodisiac thrown in. Hell... they could have been under a spell knowing these two. I knew that I shouldn’t let these two guys take advantage of the two girls.

“GET OUT” I shouted to both Scabs and Boris. I brought out my wand. Those guys both knew I could out-duel them with any spell.

Scabs and Boris both started to leave the room. As the young women began to leave with them, I told them, “NO, the girls stay here!”

Scabs and Boris left cursing and wringing angry. I shut the door to my room and locked it.

I was alone with the two girls. Both girls looked glazed over, like in a trance. Then I realized that I was still starving and hungry… and famished.

But it wasn’t food that I was so famished for at that moment. I began to remove my clothes.

Something had awakened me. I was lying naked upon my bed. Then I noticed the two girls on either side of me. My sexual appetite was now appeased momentarily after being with both the girls.

However, I felt empty inside myself. It was as if I had eaten, but had taken only one bite. I was still hungry.

It compared to a great thirst… and you’re given pumpkin-juice or butterbeer to drink…and you drink and you drink, but you’re still thirsty. Then you take one swallow of water and you’re satisfied. 

Pius is the water for me. That’s why I lay here while I hunger and thirst for him.

Then I realized what had awakened me. I looked up at the ceiling and I spied four red sparrows circling the room as they flew and sang.

I looked towards the door and saw Pius standing there with a look of shock and surprise upon his face.

Suddenly the sparrows began to screech. They stopped circling and started to dive bomb me. They came at me with sharp beaks and razor-edged talons.

My yells awakened the two girls and they both cried out with terror. We placed pillows in front of our faces to protect ourselves from the assault. But the assault never happened.

When I peeked from behind my pillow all I could see were red wisps of feathers as the sparrows faded away.

I forced my eyes to the doorway, but Pius was already gone.

I had to talk with him… explain why I had done what I did.

I yelled his name and burst out the door unclothed. I was in desperation and didn't care if I were clothed or not. 

I heard Beulin call out my name. Then he and several other guys grabbed me and started dragging me back to my room.

They tossed me on my bed, then Beulin closed the door and leaned against it.

I lay on my now empty bed…along with my now empty heart.


End file.
